Different Life Different Fate
by ssnw
Summary: With Voldie and Bella as the biological parents, James Potter do his best to protect the Dark Lord's son.Black and Snape as Godfathers. LP,AD,and other light family banishing.Eventually HP/DG
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I have made some small changes to the story and will be start editing the other chapters before continuing the story as I find the story does not go towards the ending I was planning, please bear with me.

* * *

"Bella, he is so beautiful!"A man who looks in his early thirty said to his wife. The new-born baby has dark-brown hair like his father and have crystal like dark-green eyes that cannot be his parents.

"But the Blacks do not have anyone who has dark-green eyes. I am not sure about the Grunts or the Slytherins since they keep their family secrets close to themselves, even The Blacks' library does not include anything from them."Her trade mark Black's silver eyes show doubts and confusion.

"In the vault, there isn't any family history books, I am not sure about the Chamber of Secret since I never get the chance and time to explore. However, as far as I know Salazar's wife, Jade, had a pair of forest green eyes much like our son. The portrait is somewhere in Hogwarts..."Voldamort thought deeply, trying to remember every detail about the said portrait.

"Even though that may be the case I want to have a parentage test with the baby, there are many rumors spread earlier about Dumbledore and his, friends, arranging spies around us."Bellatrix firmly stated.

"You are right. We should be careful."Voldamort agreed and quickly arrange the test without any delay.

After the result shows the baby is a Potter, both Voldamort and Bellatrix are enraged. However, they keep their calm and agreed to raise the baby. They first destroy every and any evident that show they were once in the hospital, then they quickly destroy the glamour on the boy and named him Akhilleus. They planned to educate him with battle knowledge and when he gets older, he would be the personal guard of their real son, Callixtus Adalric Riddle.

On the other hand, the Potters have no knowledge that one of their twins was switched by their most trusted professor, Albus Dumbledore, also they have no knowledge of the plans the ancient man made for the twins. However, one thing the man had miss calculate is James Potter, a man who's pureblood heritage is so deep that even with love potion his wife won't be able to control him.

* * *

Once again thank you for your patient and I hope everyone will enjoy the edited chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone this is chapter two.

* * *

Five years later.

"Harry Potter!"Lily Potter called out the name with rage. "How many times have I told you that you are suppose to do whatever your brother askes you? He is your baby brother you should say yes to whatever he say and even spoil him, he is the one who is destiny to defeat Voldamort, the most evil wizard in this era. It is your job to act as his guardian or if you are as stupid as you appear to be you should act as his side kick."

"Lily please, stopped. You are giving everyone in the family headache with all these screaming. Harry is the oldest child for Merlin's sake he is the one who is supposed to be treated with respect and like a prince, and would you start doing your job as a mother? Your irresponsable personality is starting to annoy me to a point I am considering to moved you to Potter Cottage."James' brows furrow, they have this argument many times, after each shouting match between them, he feels more tired than before.

Lily shakes her head. "I never understand the point of arguing with you. What's the big deal of Harry being the oldest? He is not as important as David, he is not going to save the wizard world like David! David is the one we are suppose to spend all of our energy and money on, not Harry!"

"Well, Lily Potter nee Evans, you are corrupted by the power Dunbledore willing to give you. I told you since the day our marriage begin, I would follow Ancient Pureblood Law disregards your blood status, and I told you to be familiar with these laws. However, from what I witness everyday in the manor, you do not follow the rules and will not do so. Therefore, with the hope of not wasting more energy to persuade you, I, as the Lord of the Potter Family orders you to move to Potter Cottage until further notice."A bright white light strike Lily without warning.

"James, what is the meaning of this?"Lily throws a priceless mirror towards James, who easily moved out of the way with Harry safely in his arms. "We are husband and wife, from the law you cannot banish me. We have equal power!"

"We, married under ancient laws of the wizard world. The conditions you stated is from muggle, I told you I wouldn't follow any muggle laws since the very beginning. Either you move to Potter Cottage and learn some pureblood etiquette before you come back or-"

"Or what?"She scorned. "You can only have me in this life. Our souls are tied together."

James laughed coldly. "Yes, how can I forget that? I always regret I married you, Lily Evans. You disgrace the noble name of Potter, as well as David. It is only luck that you corrupted only one of my two sons! Consider yourself lucky that the contract, we signed regarding David is an iron-clad magical contract, otherwise I will get my son back no matter what!"

"James Potter, I never want your oh, so noble surname, it was you who purposed."Lily takes off her engagement ring. "You said I am the only love in your life, and you will respect and follow all of my decisions until the end of your life. Remember, do you remember? Where is the James, who, love me with all his heart?"

"I never love you, never! The one I loved was Andromeda Black, I was controlled by you and Dumbledore through love potion."James said angrily, his eyes show hatred and disgust he feels for the both of them. "And don't try to make any excuses, I knew and Padfoot knew since the one time you cannot spike my food or drink. You enjoy money and power. I know and understand you more than you think Lily Evans. How much do you want to stop involving in my life and shut your mouth about myself and Padfoot knowing your plan?"

"Fine, I will move to Potter Cottage if you transfer ten thousand gallons every month into David's vault, and I want David's full guardianship. Although the contract states you cannot directly control or intervene in David's life it doesn't mean you cannot use some sneaky ways."

James thought he totally understands the woman in front of him after six years of marriage, but it seems this argument shows how selfish this woman is and how much he doesn't know.

James nodded, "Fine. However, your name will change back to Evans, and I want to meet with him every month."

"No, impossible! You have no said over his life, and I will change my name."Lily smirked. "Oh, and James. You will pay for Hogwarts."She left James and Harry behind and walked upstairs to pack.

James signed, and patted Harry's hair. From the Family Tree in the drawing room, he figured one of his sons was switched and there is a hugh possibility that Dumbledore is behind this.

He remembered the moment he tried to explain to Harry that he is not his biological son. The boy didn't cry or throw any tantrum. The boy accepted this fact easily, either because he is too young to understand or there is some magical connection the boy never felt between them.

"Well, Harry."James smile at his adoptive son, his son and heir. "Come, after looking all over the family tomes, I finally find the spell we need to break your glmour."

Harry quickly put down his book and run towards James, who pick him up. "Really?"

"Yes, but for references, it will be painful."James quickly walk through the corridors of Potter Manor, turning corners and stops in front a thick oak door.

Harry nodded his head, he had read many books and remember this fact from one of them. He love reading. Since he could talk, he always asked James to read him stories and when the story books can no longer satisfy him, James starts to read him magic theory books. This year he got his first practice wand and starting to learn the practical part with David, as Lily wants David to out shone Harry, but David shows no interest in learning and Lily reluctantly allows Daivd to skip the lessons.

"Remember every family have their own characteristics?"Getting a nod, James continue. "From you real look we should be able to identify your biological family. However, keep in mind Harry, you are my son and heir to the Potter's name and Fortune despite your blood."

"I will remember this."Harry response. "You will always be my father, no matter what."

"I know."Without warning James starts chanting old Gaelic, lights of many unnamed colour circles the younger male and finally strike his body.

The boy's body gradually starts to change. His raven hair becomes dark-brown, and his features become more aristocratic and he becomes taller and slightly muscular unlike any children his age. The moment Harry opens his eyes, James feels they are very unique but cannot pinpoint the family.

"Dad?"Harry asked weakly. Confused by James shock expression as he was never one that cannot control his emotion.  
"Sorry, Harry."James quickly put a smile back on his face. "I don't recognise your biological family, I am sorry. Anyway, clothes shopping first. I will not allow my heir walk around with unfitted clothes."

Harry finally realise he grows taller and the trousers he wore is now much shorter, the shirt he wore is smaller as well.  
Harry nodded obediently. "And when will we talk to Padfoot, Dad?"

"I think he is getting off work one hour later. We will meet him in 'Waltz' then."James smile and starts to enlarge Harry's clothes to make it fit.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is much longer because of some very important changes, please stay with me. ^o^

I do not own "Harry Potter" and do not make money out of this...

* * *

At the same time, in Slytherin Castle, a boy the same age as Harry Potter is elves had tricked him. They followed some Death Eaters' order because he 'forgot' to order them not to follow other orders apart from him. He is planning to use his status as the Dark Lord's apprentice to punish someone, or some house elves.

Lolo, his personal house elf is bowing at him. He dismissed the elf, as soon as he popped in. He knows the other elves are using him as a spy to predict who he is going to torture next.

He is not sure this is the life he wants. He has the privilege to use all the facilities in the ancient but marvelous castle, he gets paid by learning magic and martial arts, and he knows his duty in the future will be to protect his master's sole heir.

He feels. He does not know, lonely? Sad? Isolated? Unloved?

No, no. He quickly banishes this thought, not unloved, just lonely he guessed. His master treated him with affection and respect. It is definitely not because of being unloved. Then, what?  
He is not sure.

Lolo pops in again. "Master Akhilleus, Lord Slytherin, your master wants you to be in his study immediately."  
The boy nodded and walks out his room.

Slytherin Castle is divided into five different sections: The Hall of Inspiration, The Courtyard of Strength, The Acquintence Rooms, The Quarters of Honoury and the most important The Realm of Angles & Devil, each section has a different purpose and few of them have access to all these places.

"You worthless-"A hiss comes from the far corner, and Akhilleus carefully disguise himself with his special mask, the one the Dark Lord gave him for the purpose of Death Eater activities. "Pay me some respect elf."

Another voice echoes through the corridor "If I were you, I would be at least pretend to be a good boy while in the territory of our lord."

Akhilleus recognize the cool, arrogant voice immediately. The person is Lucius Malfoy, the Lord of House Malfoy and the brother-in-law of the Dark Lord. He decided he doesn't want to get involved into the Death Eaters' power play, fully knowing that Death Eaters are only a foil to stop the supporters of Dumbledore.

The people or more precisely the true warriors of the Dark Lord is a group of the most intelligent and powerful people call Dark Vapour. They are a mystery. Akhilleus only know a small number of them because of his lessons with them, and they are not the people he wants to mess with.

He walks towards The Acquaintance Rooms. This part of the castle is where the followers of the Dark Lord and the lord himself would work. This tower has seven floors. The top floor is the Dark Lord's study, and the bottom floor is the meeting hall for the lowest rank Death Eaters.

Without any incidents, he arrived at the office of his master "My Lord, you called for me?" His words are well practice, but his voice still lacks the maturity of an adult.

"Yes, my apprentice. I called for you because I have heard some schemes that involve you and the elves." Voldemort paused and look at his student, the boy who he raised since he was an infant. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Akhilleus bowed respectfully and shakes his head. "My Lord, it is not significant and merely a child's game."

The Dark Lord looks at the boy deep in thought "Very well, but remember what you learn from myself and your other teachers, no matter what you do you are supposed to act without been detected."

"Understood." Sometimes he wonders maybe his master forgot about the fact that he is only five? But on the other hand, maybe it is a way to show him that he trusts him?

"My Lord." Lucius' voice ring through the thick oak door. "I have something important to report to you."

Voldemort motioned Akhilleus to stand at the right side of the room and allow Lucius into the office, who nodded at the apprentice and bow to the lord.

"Please begin your report." The Dark Lord closed the file and put away his quill, ready to listen to Lucius' report.

"My Lord, I find out the news regarding young master. As you know, Sirius Black is changing, unlike his usual self he starts to become more like a Black heir or Lord, like when he was younger, more precisely before he begins his education in Hogwart."

Voldemort nodded, recently he had been suspicious about Black's behavior and decided to gather some informations about him, to say the truth he was shocked by Black's reputation before he began Hogwart, he was viewed as one of the most respected and most traditional pureblood in his generation but something happened, and he became a blood traitor much like his blood brother, James Charles Potter.

Lucius continue, "It seems Black appointed his heir today in Gringottes. The curious thing is he only bring a veil of blood and the donor is his godson, commonly known as Harry Potter. The Potters use all their power to make their heir and Black's heir identity a secret. I think there is a good chance that James Potter finally realised the child is not his."

The Dark Lord's brows furrow. "It does not mean he will give my son back if I request, he will be more likely take my son to Dumbledore."

"I think not, my lord." Lucius quickly disagree. "From my spies, I find out that Potter and Black are having a very strained relationship due to Dumbledore spike their drinks in Loyalty Liquor in regular basis. They found out they were being drugged at Mexico after they spent four months traveling around the world with young master and David Potter."

"You sure do have many informative, but it still doesn't guarantee they will not hurt my son when they know his heritage." Voldemort signed, whoever said he doesn't have feelings is an idiot.

"My lord, we have a chance today to meet with the Potters." Lucius said calmly. "Black appointed young master as the heir, then James Potter will have to bring young master to Gringottes to perform the blood ritual today as tradition."

"Yes, of course. Come with me Akhilleus and Lucius, we have a meeting to go to."He quickly organize the work for the elves, Death Eaters and Dark Vapour, then go through the floo while holding Akhilleus in his arms like when Akhilleus was small and not in front of the Death Eaters.

* * *

The trio walks towards the bank with pureblood pride and confident. They can see James Potter holding a very handsome boy in his arms and walk into the bank. They quicken their pace and follow them into the main hall of Gringotte.

"Lord Riddle and Lord Malfoy, may your gold flow like a river" A goblin comes and greets his customers. The Lords nodded and watched helplessly when the Potters walk to the deeper part of the bank where the ritual will take place.

"Oh, yes Lord Potter and his heir." The goblin shows the rare amused smile. "Harry James Potter, but somehow he is not at all like a Potter, more like the founders of Hogwart."

"Manager may we arrange a meeting with Lord Potter for today, please? It is really urgent, and we will pay any fees require."Voldemort asked the proud goblin knowing it is the best chance to have his son back in his life. "It is regarding his heir and my apprentice."

The goblin looks at the child in Voldemort's arms, and finally nodded in approval. "I will try my best, please wait in the meeting room 'Honor' in the Hall of Gathering." He quickly walks towards where the ritual room is and left the trio to find their way.

* * *

In the ritual room, Sirius Black wore a traditional Greek white tunic waiting for his godson.

The Black family originally comes from Greece, the founder of the Blacks is the second son of a Greek powerful family and choose to live in Britain when he found out his brother would murder him the moment his father died. He changed his surname and marry a Bristish woman. The family starts to blossom because of his ability to trade and manage his business.

The family continues to flourish until it comes to Sirius' generation, when every Black are restricted because of either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore, they lost to those two mages because of pride.

"Uncle Siri!"Harry comes into the room wearing a mini version of Sirius' tunic.

Sirius doesn't recognize Harry the moment he came in but when he smells the boy's scent, he knows the boy is his godson. This is not the first time he thanks his ability due to animagus form.

It is also his animagus form that tells him something is wrong with his godson the first time he saw the infant. The baby boy has a totally different body scent than the other Potters. The scent is like one of his relatives, but he never tells James because of a Black's vow.

It is also the reason he willingly named Harry his heir even when he knows Harry is not James' son.

"Hello, my prince. How are you today?" Sirius kneel to the height of Harry and kiss his forehead. "Are you ready?"  
The boy nodded his head. He is wearing the Potter heir bracelet. The bracelet provides spells protection and allows the boy to have access to Potter's family magic conserve and family knowledge, memory that is preserved by every lord of the family.

Unlike other family, once the heir is decided the heir of the Black family cannot be change, even the Lord himself cannot change the heir because unlike other families that gives the heirs jewellery, the Black will give the heir a magical tattoo that consists of the Black's crest and allows the heir access to the Black's magic conserve and knowledge like the Potter's bracelet, it also contains protections to darker spells and curses.

The ritual is considered to be the easiest to perform but the most dangerous as it involves two different type of blood magic, human and goblin. Although, many pureblood contain magical creatures blood, they normally use human magic in everyday life to prevent the muggleborns and halfblood knowing their strength and weakness.

Harry was not a happy and hyper boy after the ritual finished. He feels pain from his newly acquired tattoo and some foreign magic trying to combine with his own magic, like the time when he first put on the Potter bracelet.

"Pop, lets go, your dad is waiting and after lunch you can have a nap." Sirius picked the tired boy up and smooth his hair.

* * *

After seeing Harry went into the ritual room a goblin comes talk to James, he was going to refuse the meeting Malfoy had purposed but when he heard it is about Harry's biological father, he hesitated and agreed.

When he comes to the arranged meeting room, he immediately knows Malfoy didn't trick him this time, the magic around the room feels like his heir's but the moment he looks at the occupants in the room his brows furrow involuntarily.

He decided if Harry's biological father is some commoner or unpowerful lord, then he would pay him some money and dismiss his presence, but now looking at the red eyes of Voldemort, he knows he is in a difficult situation, however, he is determined to keep Harry as his son and heir.

"Good morning gentlemen," James put his hand up when Malfoy tries to explain. "I know Voldemort is Harry's true father because of my animagus form, which allows me to feel the magic around me."

"Then the problem is, would you give my lord his son back?" Lucius questioned, but he was stopped from further questioning James.

"Lord Potter, as many ancient and pureblood family knows we Slytherins can read minds even without looking at people's eyes," Akhilleus' eyes widen at this revelation but Voldemort disregard this and continue. "I know you already make my son your heir and cannot change this unless my son died, and I know you love him and treat him like your son.

Throughout the years, I also treated Akhilleus, your true son, as my apprentice although not a son due to some family magic, but myself and my wife treated him as best as our family magic allows and educated him.

Why don't we become blood brothers for our sons? I also know that you support pureblood tradition before Dumbledore drugged you and Lord Black, please consider my proposal." Voldemort's eyes changed back to his natural colour and shows pure honest and his willingness to treat James as a blood brother.

"I understand our situation and I agree that it is the best option for our sons and myself regarding Dumbledore." He has to admit he doesn't have the power or the political strength to refuse this proposal, also looking at his biological son it is not difficult to notice that he has been treated well, considering dark family's magic normally prevent family members to adopt children.

"Then I will go to the goblin to book a ritual room." Lucius quickly go to the reception desks and booked a room for today, in case James changes his mind or drugged by Dumbledore again.

"Akhilleus, the name I gave you when your were borned is Harry, Harry Potter." James started out of the blue, and smile at the child in Voldemort's arm. "I know I am like a stranger to you, but I will try my best to become your father as I should have, and Lord Voldemort, I will still treat our heir as my son, you don't have to worry."

The lord smile genuinely and smoothen Akhilleus' hair. "Lord Potter, James, please call me Marvolo, we are going to be blood brother soon and I am truely want to be your blood brother. Oh, I named my son Callixtius Adalric. " He handed the child to James, who hold the boy with practice easy.

"Thank you, now I am confident of fully escape Dumbledore's hand." James smiled and smirk as a plan formed in his mind. "Marvolo, at the moment I am fear about Callixtus' safety, and I have a plan."

Marvolo sits straighter and motion James to sit beside him. "Please tell and I will co-operate."

"Akhilleus's appearence is commonly known as Harry Potter's, if Akhilleus come live with me and Callixtus live with you, then the problem will be solved but first the children have to agree with this arrangement."

"Of course." Marvolo agreed. He understands it is difficult to live with someone you don't know especially at a young age.

Akhilleus look at the adults and nodded. "But I want to change my name to Adrian Harry Potter. I understand it is for our family's safety and young master's, it is a way for me to thank you, my lord for everything."

"Sure, I will just need to tell the goblin later, but in public I think we still need to call you Adrian though." James smiled at the boy.

Adrian nodded and grinned. He loves this arrangement in this case no one will be able to use his name to perform any kind of magic. It's an advantage.

Marvolo nodded knowing what's he thinking and smile at his apprentice. "Thank you Adrian, you are still my apprentice, but you are also my nephew after the ritual so please call me Uncle Marvolo."

Adrian smile and give the Dark Lord a hug he never dares to give.

"I also have another problem regarding Callixtus. I want to know whether or not you plan to involve him into Death Eater activity." James asked and signed. "I understand you might want him to-"

"No, no, no." Marvolo said quickly. "I want to educate him in pureblood tradition, etiquette etc. But I am not going to involve him into any rebellion. He is to learn how to handle family business and be a pureblood lord. We will train him to protect himself, but he is definitely not going to be in the rebellion."

"That's excellent because I don't think he can handle war. He is more to the type to construct a country not destroy it then construct." James said in relieve.

"My lord, the goblin agreed to lend us a ritual room in the afternoon." Lucius comes back in and holding a letter about the appointment.

"Thank you Lucius, and I want to apologies for my childish actions at Hogwarts." James bowed slightly towards Lucius, who bowed in return to show he is forgiven. "Now we only need to talk to Padfoot and Callixtus."

* * *

"Lord and Scion Black, please come with me to the meeting rooom as Lord Potter has requested." A middle age goblin bowed when they come out of the room, Sirius nodded and shifted his heir weight to his other arm.

When Sirius open the door, he quickly gets his wand out but stopped his spell midway when he smells the scent of Voldemort, he knows immediately that his godson is his son and reluctantly walk in when James wave him in.

"Daddy!" The moment Sirius put his heir on the ground. The said scion quickly jump into James' arms and give the man a hug.

"Have you been a good boy." James smile when the boy nodded. "Harry I found your biological father." James pointed at Marvolo and 'Harry' walk towards Marvolo.

The boy smiled. "Can you talk to snicks?"

"Of course I can." Marvolo kneels to the height of his son and patted his head. "Now, my turn. Can you read people's mind?" He is going to play this game if it helps his son to trust him.

The boy nodded eagerly, and grinned. "I never told daddy or Padfoot though because mother doesn't like me to outshone David. However, if you want to test my ability to read mind then, use Padfoot."

Marvolo laughed. "Sure and please tell what did he think."

"He is thinking to prank me with Dad, to revenge for not telling him. He wants to wake me up with tickling charm then throw me into the pool. Now he is-" The mischievous boy quickly hides behind Marvolo's tall build when he saw Sirius throw a tickling spell, and laughed at Sirius' prank.

Of course, the Marvolo quickly put up a shield when he saw the spell come, he simply shake his head at Sirius' childish action, knowing it is part of Sirius, and he can only accept it for the sake of his wife and son.

"Okay stop everyone, take a sit." James rubbed his forehead. Sirius is just lucky that he is Callixtus' godfather and cousin of Bellatrix Riddle nee Black otherwise it might not be ended well. "Now, Harry your birth name is Callixtius Adalric Riddle, and we will start calling you Callixtus is it okay?"

The young scion, now Callixtus, nodded and smile at the people around him, that's when he notices another boy of his age is in the room. "Hello, what is your name? Are you daddy's biological son?" The boy asked kind and hold out his hand.

Akhilleus, or now Adrian, nodded and shakes the scion's hand respectfully. "My name is Adrian Harry Potter but please call me Harry in public because we have a facade to make." Making the scion grinned and winked playfully.

"Now, we just want the both of you to know that we care for you two but from today onward. we think that its best if Callixtus live with me and Adrian live with James." Marvolo stated and slap his forehead when he remembers his wife is waiting for him at home, and Severus is going to have luncheon with Bella and himself.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked causally while holding his own goblet for Callixtus to drink some water, Blacks didn't like pumpkin joice, and Callixtus inherited that.

"I just remember Bella is waiting at home for some news on Callixtus and Severus is going to have lunch with the both of us, oh forgot to tell you I named Severus as Callixtus' godfather when he was born, so, we have some problems here." Marvolo explained and drinks from his goblet to calm himself down.

James stands up and apparently taken over by Griffindore courage. "Then lets go to your place and let Bellatrix catch up on what's going on. Where did you tell Lord Snape to meet you?"

"The restaurant 'Waltz'." Marvolo nodded and answered, holding one child each arm and gesture the group to go towards the floo. "I will go first to unlock the password and come one minute after calling Slytherin Castle."

The other men nodded, and the children start to talk about their lessons on magic.

* * *

When the group arrived at a stunned Bella greet them with her fainted and lying on the ground, Marvolo put the children on the ground careful and wake Bella up with a spell.

"Oh, is that my son? My lost son?"Bella shakes Marvolo the moment she opens her eyes.

The other men tried their best not to laugh at the comical scene in front of them, but Sirius and James let a giggle out after one minute, and boys laugh at the men's failed attempt.

"My son!" Bella quickly picks Callixtus up and cuddled him.

"Dear, you are going to suffocate Callixtus if you continue." Marvolo attempts to loosen Bella's grip on Callixtus, who is starting to turn purple.

The other men watch on with a shudder and nodded when they meet each other's stares, agree that never take a child from his mother and never anger any women.

"Oh, I am so sorry son." Bella loosens her grip immediately and kiss the boy's cheeks. "Potter seems to treat you well." She commented not realizing other occupants in the room.

Sirius cough and deepen his voice. "Dear cousin, your son is the Potter Scion of course James will not treat him badly."

Bella turns to Sirius and sneered at him. "Sirius, why are you here? Planning to have a duel me? Or you finally realised your mistake on betraying your family?"

"Thank you for reminding me my doomed past Bella." Sirius signed, defeated. "I was tricked by Dumbledore, James too, but James is more unfortunate. He was used by the mudblood and Dunbledore and lost the twins, luckily Callixtus here bring him back some hope."

Bella closed her eyes and signed. She found out that Sirius was drugged by Dunbledore from Severus but she still needs some time to get used to have her cousin back in her life. "I understand. But Callixtus is living with me no matter what, I don't care are you his godfather, or he is Potter's heir." She hugged the boy protectively, who is now playing with her long curly hair and chuckle at his father, who is making funny faces in front of the boys.

"Bellatrix, I am also here you know." James smirked when Bella was surprised by him. "We decided that Callixtus should stay in Slytherin Castle and Adrian, Akhilleus, will come home with me for their safety."

Bella nodded, seeing this James smile. "I know we start off the wrong foot, but maybe we can try to be friend for Callixtus'sake?" Bella nodded reluctantly but hold out her hand and James smile genuinely and kissed her knuckles.  
Marvolo can only wipe his brow discreetly, thanking Merlin it works out well. Then he turns to Bella telling her his plan to become James blood brother and everything that happened in Gringottes.

By the time they finished, both boys were asleep on the sofa sharing a blanket. However, it is also time to have lunch with Severus. They wake up the boys, who groggily open their eyes and the dads pick them up and walk towards to floo to Diagon Alley, again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own "Harry Potter" and do not make money out of this...

* * *

"We still have an hour before lunch, why don't we go to clothes shop for the boys? They needed some new clothes." Bella said, her tone doesn't allow any argument, the men can only shake their heads.

After half an hour of clothes shopping, Marvolo finally able to dragged his wife out of the store with his son in his arms. During the hour the adults except Marvolo had argue what kind of robs and clothes suit Callixtus and Adrian the most, they used the boys like a cloth hanger.

When they stood outside the store and heading towards 'Waltz' the restaurant, someone rush in the direction of Gringott and nearly knock Bella down on the way.

"Watch where you walk."Bella warned the person without looking at him/her.

"Bella?"Comes a weak voice. "Bella, please, please help my daughter. Please Bella."The woman knee down. "I will do whatever you want! Please save your niece, please."She starts to sob.

"Who-"Bella's eyes widen upon seeing who the woman is. It is her disowned sister: Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Bella sneered at her sister, who is considered to be a blood traitor and worse, support of Dunbledore, who gradually lossing his mind through the years. "Oh, Mrs Tonks what can the little old me could do for you?"

James turns his head away from the women and poke Callixtus' cheek, who is dozzing, to distracted himself.

"Please Bella-"She begged, her clothes is worned out and her face shows the tough years she experienced.

However, Bella doesn't seems to notice all these changes on her sister."Don't call me that name! You betrayed our family to Dumbledore and now you hope that I could forgive you? Impossible! Lets go."

"I-I admit that its my fault that our family is not as powerful as before and I helped Dumbledore to slipped the loyalty potion into Sirius' food and drink, but I-"

Sirius picked up the conversation and turn to the woman in disbelieve, he trusts Andromeda since he can recalled, even in the twisted household of Blacks. But he didn't pull his hood down, instead he intended to not show his face as planned, to fool Dunbledore.

"Well that's enough reasons for me to hurt you!" Bella hissed, she cannot scream to shows her frustration because they are in public. "Family is everything, we learned this since we can understand and you disregard this? I don't want you to show up in my life again."

"I, I know I can't change anything now. But please help my daughter, she is your niece and she is having cancer. I can't help her nor her father! We don't have money anymore, we have nothing! Please!" She grips Bella in a death grip, not letting go.

"Well, I don't understand what you mean by cancer, but I am curious why can't both you and your beloved husband can't help your own daughter?"Bella looking at her, slightly confuse of the situation.

"We are, we are poor, we can't even afford Nym's fee for school! Please my sister, please have mercy Nym didn't do anything to make her life as unfortunite as now."She pleaded. "It is all my fault, if you want me to repay, I can, I just want her to be safe and healthy."

"Andromeda, I-I will give you some gallons, but on one condition."Bella signed and cannot pretend not care her sister anymore.

"Bella said it I would do anything to help my daughter."

"Tell me first, if I recalled correctly your muggle husband is quiet wealthy then why are you so poor now?" Bella quirk an eyebrow, the men also wonder and the Adrian looks at the woman in interest, while Callixtus falling back to sleep in James' arms.

"He became a supporter of Dumbledore when we get married, he wants children so much that he asked Dumbledore does he know any method that would ensure us to have a child even through he can't reproduce. Dumbledore said he does but he need to buy rare ingredients to brew the require potion, that means he need a large sum of gallons. A gallon is about two hundred pounds which means my husband is only a middle class at that time in the wizarding world, but the amount Dumbledore need is monstrous, no matter what I said he doesn't listen and he even pay Dumbledore extra amount if he could get the potion as soon as possible.

Soon after Nym was born he lost his job, I decided that I should be working to give our family some financial support but he disagreed and starts to verbally abused me. A few years later all of our money was spented, he get too much pressure because Nym had starts school at that time but we doesn't even had enough money for food or shelter so he starts to physically abuse me."She pulled up her sleeve and shows a deep scar running from the top of her arm to her lower arm, James feel his heart shattered.

"Then why don't you ask me or Cissa to help you."Bella gasped at the scar while Marvolo makes sure the children didn't withness the scene. Adrian was busy holding Callixtus' foot, trying to discreetly wake the boy up to play with him and Callixtus is still asleep although, moving his head due to Adrian tickling him.

"Harry come." Marvolo picked the boy up. "Lets have a nap, otherwise when Callixtus wake up later you will be too tired to play with him."

At that moment, Callixtus wakes up with a pout and snuggled into James' shoulder then get up and opens his eyes to look at his surrounding. "Daddy, where are we?"

"We are in Diagon Alley and in half an hour we are going to have lunch." James explained and Callixtus nodded, still a little sleepy. Looking at the scene, James decided he is best to stop himself from further involoving in Andromeda's life. "Marvolo why not let me and Callixtus' godfather to take Callixtus and Harry to see the bookstore and you stay here with Bella?"James said and look at Sirius, who also show for the first time he care his family.

"Yes, we would meet you guys in 'Waltz' in about half an hour." Marvolo agreed, he has to ensure it is not a trap set up by Dunbledore and Andromeda had been brainwashed by Dunbledore for years, her presence is not too welcoming in his opinion, but she is still family and that means he needed to help her.

Nodding both men hold one child each and walk towards the bookstore.

"Although, I want to thank you for finding a way for me to escape from Andromeda, but why do you suggested to go to a bookstore out of all stores?"Sirius complains, James ignored him and the boys snigger at Sirius discomfort.

"We love books, Uncle Siri!" Callixtus happily remind Sirius, who crush his forehead to Adrian's.

Adrian hold his forehead and complaint."That hurt, Uncle Siri!"

"Why both my godsons are bookworms, why? Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?"Sirius pretended to cry but nobody look at him, except the people who are wondering around Diagon Alley.

James whisper when he saw there are many onlookers. "I don't know him."

* * *

In Flourish & Blotts

"Now you know me again?" Sirius asked with a pout. "Fine, Callixtus lets go. Let the Potters wonder around the books."

Callixtus waved at James and Adrian, who sit around a cirle table.

"So," James wonder what his son likes and he asked.

The conversation continue. At the mean time Lord Black and his heir is at the other part of the library.

"Now Pop, I think we should play catch." Sirius nodded, thinking he make a great suggestion and Callixtus shruggle, then smirked and running off telling Sirius he is the seeker. "Dame. Oh, do I have to count to a hundred?"

* * *

While James and Adrian is catching up, and Sirius is wondering does he needed to count before he find the snitch (Callixtus), Callixtus is walking in a fast pace towards the potion section, where Sirius swear not to go to unless he need to buy Callixtus potion books for Hogwart.

Callixtus grinned, thinking he will win this game and stoppped walking when he saw a blond hair girl reading some thick books. He smile happily, maybe today is his lucky day? He now have his Father, Mother, Daddy, Uncle Siri and Adrian, if he is lucky this girl may becomes his friend too, like Adrian.

"Hello."Callixtus greeted softly afraid that he may startle the girl and lost his chance of making friends. "How are you? Today is a great day isn't it?"

The girl look at himwith calculating eyes, trying to analyze him then finally she said "Hello." As if approve him, but she turns back to her book without another word.

Callixtus gathers his courage, knowing he has to initiated the conversation."My name is Callixtus Riddle."

"Daphne Greengrass."The girl's voice shows no interest in Callixtus and the way she keeps on reading discourage the boy.

The boy pouted then said again. "Can we be friends?" The girl finally looks up and looks at Callixtus' puppy eyes, she smile for the first time and nodded at Callixtus' request. "Thank you, what book are you readin?" He proceed to sit beside the girl.

"Basic Potion by George Black."Her answer is short and direct as always. "Do you like reading?" She looks at him contensely and the boy nodded.

Suddenly Callixtus laughed. "My godfather feels horrific because of this, he thinks pranking should be my favourite hobby."

Daphne holds her forehead. "I know what you feel, my mother feels the same, she said I should act like a five years old but luckily its my dad who trained me and makes me became this mature."

"Well, in that case I am slightly different. My dad and my godfather think I should be trained but also have fun, that's why I am now actually play catch with my godfather." Callixtus laughed, he stopped when he heard Sirius' voice. "Please hide me." He pleaded, "If not I will suffer some tickling spells and will be laugh at for a week at least." and ended in a whisper as Sirius is coming closer.

Daphne nodded and point at a pile of books at the corner, Callixtus understand her immediately and quickly walk behind the pile.

"Oh, gooding afternoon, heiress Greengrass, I hope your father is well?" Sirius arrived and surprise to see Daphne here, as he knows Greengrasses are not socialabe and keep to themselves.

"He is, thank you Lord Black." Daphne said and starts to read the book again, while Sirius looks around and cannot find Callixtus.

Daphne expected him to be gone after he didn't see Callixtus but instead, the man looking at his wand and scratch his chin in contemplation.

"Heiress Greengrass, it's just I am looking for my heir and wondering have you seen him by any chance?" Sirius smile charmingly but it didn't affect Daphne, the girl still looks at him emotionlessly. Seeing this Sirius kneel down to Daphne's height and pat her hair. "I know your name is Daphne, right. Well Daphne, it is about something very important and I need him."

Before she can answer Callixtus snigger was heard by both the heiress and the Lord.

"See, I found you Callixtus." Sirius quickly go behind the pile of books and pick Callixtus up, tickling the boy. "Now as always, loser need to do something."

Daphne smiled at Callixtus and the boy blushed deep red, unluckily for the both of them, their interaction didn't escape Sirius' eyes and was watched by the newly arrived Lord Greengrass, who also seems to be amused by the boy and girl.

"Lord Greengrass, Alec, how have you been my lad?" Sirius greeted friendly and grinned. "Alec, it seems my heir and your heiress is attracted to each other." He laughed when he saw the amusement in Alec's eyes, secretly Alec is also a prankster but he has to put up a mask for the sack of his family.

Alec smiled and nodded at Sirius discreetly, understand od Sirius plan after dozen of times partnering with him to prank the other Slytherins. "Is that so? Well, young lord will have to prove himself to be worthy first."

"Oh, Alec, they are still young." Sirius smiled at the confused faces of the girl and boy. "Callixtus, I dare you to kiss Daphne, if you back down then I will show everyone I know your baby photo."

Callixtus signed in relieved and perpared to back down then Sirius continues. "The photo that shows you in a bath, standing up and naked."

Callixtus faces turns from pale to red, Daphne's face is not much better, her face is as red as a tomato.

"Well?" Sirius waits for an answer and whistling while Alec Greengrass silently laughing. "I will count to ten."

Callixtus turns to Daphne and looks at her seriously. "I know we are still very young, and normally only fiances are allow to kiss each other but, may I kiss you? I will ask my father to have a marrige contract ready the moment I see him."

The men was shocked by the seriousness, maybe their prank is a bit much? Maybe the children over-react? Who cares? Now they are in big trouble, Alec worries about his wife would killed him and Sirius worries about Bella, Marvolo and James would kill him. The problem is what are they going to do?

The men panick then look at each other and the moment they look at the children, they kissed alread, just a touch on the lips, but its a kiss and both men is stunned, now what are they going to do?

And unfortunitely, James and Lady Greengrass arrived and look at the scene nearly faint as a result. Adrian looks on with a smirk and run out the shop, persumably to 'Waltz' to tell Marvolo all about the little adventure Callixtus had.

The men look at each other again, they are in big trouble.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything, every characters etc are belong to J.K Rowling

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

* * *

"Snape, we hope you will forgive our unacceptable behaviour towards you during our Hogwart years."Both James and Sirius bow slightly in shame of what they had done even through its not really their fault.

Severus wave his hand, dismissed them in a carefree manner."I wouldn't say I am not angry but I know as well that both of you are not at fault either, lets just blame its fate that fooling us all around until now."He signed and look at his godson with a rare soft smile."So, Callix are you hungry? We better eat something first considering your parents had surprisingly late for half an hour."And the other adults nodded in agreement.

After giving the waiter their orders, the group starts a causal talk in hope that they will get to know each other better than before.

"...I see...If this is the case I think we best register me as who Callix are staying at the moment since my family origin is from Rome and it will only ruin Dunble's reputation if he dare to try finding out my family secrets in Rome's government."Severus said thoughtfully and looking at the said subject who's looking around bored and pouting slightly.

"And why is that Severus?"James asked while looking at the direction that Severus is looking and it nearly give him an heart attack when Callix unusually jump on his seat and walk in a manner that is saying 'I really want to rush to my destination but seeing I am a proper heir to many Ancient and Noble House I will have to walk in a more normal pace.' The adult eyes follow the Dark Prince and ready themselves in case there are any accident.

Finally Callix stop in front of a silk blond hair girl and bow slightly just for show and talk in whisper.

Meanwhile at the table all the adults' mouth nearly drop open if not for their etiquette training they had during their youth except James who had interrupt both his heir and the heiress conversation in the bookshop.

"Well, that was expected."Sirius easily dismissed the friendship between his godson and the other heiress.

"So, why would Dunble be damn if he try to trace your family in Rome."James bring the topic back to the more pressing and serious matter.

"You see my family is of royal blood in Italy, therefore in Rome I am actually a Prince and the fifth to the throne. My grandparents' family name is Prince because of some complicated issues, the surname doesn't appeared until our family moved in England and I will make Callix the heir of the most Ancient and Noble House of Prince and Snape because like you Sirius I don't want to have a child and he is my godson so he is the best candidate."And Sirius agree his reasons, he maybe a playboy but his real sex interest unknown to anyone but James is that to the same sex and now meeting Severus without potion affected, he feel he may ask a deeper relationship between them when they get to know each other more.

At this point Callix come back to the table while holding the heiress' hand carefully like she is made of glass.

Sirius immediately give the couple a playful grin and whistle slightly."Greeting heiress of the Greengrass family, so how the both of you meet?"And Severus secretly scanning the heiress' memories to test her loyalty which he find like her family: neutral.

"Lord Black, both Callix and I meet at the bookshop just one hour or so ago and greeting to you all, lords."She said confidently and smile a little when Callix smile at her uneasily.

"My, my what we have here?"A silk and soothing male voice ranging behind. "Daphne I hope you have greet the Lords with respect. Alec Andreas Greengrass at your service."He smile slightly towards Callix and bow a little at the adults which they bow back.

"Lord Greengrass, its a pressure finally meet you in person."Severus said in his monotone.

"Oh yes, Lord Prince finally indeed. I hope our friendly relationship will continue of course. And this is Daphne my eldest daughter and heiress so I hope you wouldn't mind dear old me asking who this charming young lad is?"Alec sure had seen the heir ring but he wants to know why the rivals willingly seat and had lunch together and the child seems to be the only way he will get the answer.

"He is my and Sirius's godson. Name is Callixtius Potter- Riddle also the heir to the three of us as well as the Riddle family."Severus answer smoothly being a spy for years have this kind of skill if needed."You see I just make him my heir just now in Gringotts so nobody knows it yet."Alec nodded in understanding.

"Um Lord Greengrass, I hope you will allow heiress Greengrass and I in a friendly relationship."Callix used all the Gryffindor courage he had in his five years old self to tried and gain acceptance from his now friend and future love's father. Unknowingly to him,all the lords at the table smirk secretly and looking at the couple approvingly since what Callix had asked seems to asked to court the heiress instead of asking friendship.

"Of course, young Callix. I think seeing you and my daughter's interaction I would also permit you to court my daughter."Alec said teasingly making both five years old blushed fiercely.

"Thank you my lord."Callix bow thankfully even through he feel his cheek is going to burn, this make all the adults laugh whole-heartily until Akhilleus cough slightly to gain attention.

"Excuse me my lords but could I talk to you please dad?"Akhilleus asked respectfully seeing he would only get punishment if he dare to show bad manner which James nodded slightly and both of them walk to somewhere private.

"Dad, my lord had send an emergency order, saying you should go to Gringotts immediately considering the situation with a mudblood called Evans because of her appearance in the bank."Akhilleus reading from a paper that had the dark lord's crest on it and show it to James.

James quickly read through the paper that held the dark lord magical signature and try to formulate a plan which he had in a mere few minutes.

"Akhilleus please come with me to Gringotts and use the name Harry to disguise the disappearance of Callix."James order importantly and both of them walk back to the table.

"My apologies Lord Greengrass, this is Harry, Harry Potter my son and please forgive me for not introduced him to you earlier also please excuse the both of us since his mud, muggle born of a mother had cause a scene in Gringotts and I would like to stop it as soon as I can."Then James make an eye contact with both Severus and Sirius and both nodded back and James walk in a quick pace with now the real Harry Potter in his arm to where Lily Evans are.

"Well, well its interesting. Who will thought that Lord Potter would actually-"Lord Greengrass was quickly being cut off by Sirius.

"Please Alec, lets just leave the matter and stop playing these games the situation is already depressing me and these games will only bored the kids."Sirius said and point at the two five years old who talk lovingly to each other in whisper uncared about the adults around them.

"Callix I don't think I will go to Hogwart."Daph said while rubbing her chin with her fingers.

"And why not?"He asked with a pair with beautiful dark green eyes making Daph look at him straight in the eyes without blinking.

"You had beautiful eyes."She said unconsciously and blushed when she realised she had said it out loud instead of in her mind."Um I mean I don't want to go to Hogwart because I dislike the headmaster."She hope she could change the topic back quick enough but seeing the adults faces it seems its not working as well as she hope.

"What is going on here?"A calm and demanding voice rang through the people's ear and all looking at the head of the Riddle family.

* * *

While walking towards Gringotts James couldn't help but ask the now Harry Potter."Why would you so willing to help Callix even though Marvolo had train you like a spy and take away your childhood?"

Harry/ Akhilleus signed before he answer."My lord had rise me no matter what, they may be strict but I am still very grateful for what they had tried to teaches me in order to stay living and as for why helping the Prince I guess its in my subconscious that his safety is all I should care seeing that all my education is for him."

"But you-"

"Yes, I had treated him without manner but after thought I guess its because he had appeared so suddenly. After all I had all those training because of him and he...It seems, I don't know, irritating since I had been training because of a reason I don't fully understand... Until now. And I guess this understanding had finally make me wants to do what my Lord had asked me to do since I could remember, that is to protect him without holding back. It might seems strange for you, Merlin forbid even myself think its strange to change so suddenly, so fast and without warning, but I will do my best to protect him like I had swear my loyalty to my lord before."His eyes expressed how much loyalty he had for Callix and the dark lord and the truth in these words brighten James darken world.

'Maybe afterall I still have some hope left in Harry no matter of his mother's blood tainting him.'James thought hopefully and smile softly at his biological son for the first time.

But what he doesn't know is that he will lost his Harry when the Light side try to revenge at the dark side in the future.

* * *

Hello everyone sorry to make you guys wait for this long and thank you for your support! Even through I didn't update for this long time you guys still support me with adding this fiction as your favourite or alert and this is my encouragement to continuing this story! Thank you very much and please reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything, every characters etc are belong to J.K Rowling**

**Alert there will have time lap and slash (Severus/Sirus) please don't get offense.**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thinking**

* * *

**"Today, we are here to celebrate my and Lord Black's godson Callixtus Adalric Riddle's tenth birthday. Today would also be the day that I Lord Severus Thomas Snape Prince publicly announce Callixtus my solo heir to both the fortune and titles of the Prince and Snape family."Severus bow respectful to the other lords and ladies in the ball room of Prince manor.**

**Then Sirius come up and put a hand to silence the crowd of the most wealthy and powerful people in Europe but mostly Britain. "I would also publicly announce that Callixtus is also my solo heir."Everyone clapped their hands politely and thinking of the political situation now that both lords had announced their solo heir, and because the heir is the same person the politicians and businessmen would have to be careful and try to befriend the said heir in every way they can, even selling their daughters to gain this particular allegiance seems so much worth it.**

**"I am also honour to announce that Callixtus will not be attending Hogwart until he is sixteen."Sirius smirk at the chaos he had caused, the lords and ladies are wide eyes and too stunned that they dropped their jaw and looking at both himself and Severus dumbly.**

**"As Lord Black were saying Callixtus would not be attending Hogwart because as gifted as Callixtus, he had been chosen to go to Royal Merlin Academy, the school of legend and success."Severus continue."We are very proud at him and he will be attending said school this coming September."Severus nodded politely then went down the stage and out of the ball room leaving Sirius to entertain the guests.**

* * *

**Severus walk quickly in the long corridor and when he come near his destination he could hear faint argument, he shake his head and lean over slightly towards the door to listen the voices.**

**"Please, Daphne."Come Callix sad but calm voice. "I will attend Hogwart like I promise, it just, not when I am eleven but sixteen."**

**"And what am I going to do? I only agree to attend Hogwart because you promise that you will be there."Daphne's cold and emotionless voice alarming Severus greatly. 'Since when Daphne use that tone to talk to Callix after they spend holiday together at the age of five?'Severus thought shiver that the girl is going back to her shell once again.**

**"Here."It seems Callix had give something to Daphne but Severus couldn't hear what, then he decide to go in since its time the both of them to attend the party anyway.**

**"Well, pardon me."Severus smile slightly at the shock faces in front of him. He wouldn't admit to any one that even if they are both only ten years of age, he feel they will make a good couple. Both are extremely intelligent and powerful in their own right, and both are too good looking for their own good that the magazines always trying to get their photos to compare them with the other powerful and wealthy pureblood sons and daughters. "It seems its time the both of you make an appearance."Severus stop and look at the small usual puppy that is snuggling in Daphne's arm. "And what pried tell did the both of you get yourself into this time."He quirk an eyebrow towards the duo.**

**Daphne also turn to Callix for an answer since she is now being snuggle by some magical animal that looks like a puppy. "Well."He started nervously and scratch lightly at his neck. "After father and daddy decided that I will attend Merlin Academy I figure that Daphne would need protection in my absent but I couldn''t think of anything other than magical animals will be powerful enough, loyal and also had the ability to entertain Daphne after I went to the Academy, so I went to a familiar store in France where every magical creature could be find selling. When I begin browsing through the place, the owner come to me and asked.."**

**Flashback**

**"Young master."The old owner greet Callix and he bow respectfully back to him."Young master, it doesn't seems to me that you are coming for your own familiar, am I correct?"**

**"Yes, dear shop owner."Callix breath evenly, looking around he could see he didn't choose the wrong shop. There are many, many different types of magical animal including phoenix of all type. "I am looking for some protective and loyal familiar as a gift to one of the most important person in my young life."**

**"Of course, am I to think the said person as young and humble as yourself little gentleman?"The owner chuckled slightly then pull some kind of stone out of his counter, motion Callix to put his hand on top of it."Well, think of the memories you had with the said person and think how important he or she is to you."Callix look at the owner dumbly which annoyed the owner greatly."Be quick, gentleman."**

**And Callix did as he was told, close his eyes and concentrate hard until he heard something like a dog bark then open his eyes, looking down he see a puppy like animal but the power he feel of said animal tell him its not as innocent and powerless as it look. He scope the puppy like animal up and turn to the owner waiting for him to tell what kind of animal it is but he just look at the animal, staring. "Well?"Callix starts to feel impatient because he still need to go back to Black castle in France in order to floo to Greengrass manor which also in France then floo with the Greengrass to Prince manor back in Britain. Which remind him he still need to tell Daphne his decision.**

**"Well, young master, I think you don't have to worry about your friend's safety with this , um, sorry but the name of this type of animal had lost through the years, after Merlin's time their number become less and less because they will only born when there is one that they feel worth to protect. Therefore I am sorry to say but I don't really know anything about it, except they will only be close to the people their owner are close to and when they feel their owner are in life and death situation they will use some mysterious and ancient magic to protect their said owner, either kill the attacker if there is one or restore their owner's life."The owner answer in a monotone.**

**"And how would I know its true, what if it attack my friend when I give it to her?"Callix asked sudden feel it might not be a good idea to come and search a familiar for Daphne without her present and permission.**

**"Trust me, dear boy. It's priority will be protect your friend until it's last breath is draw from him."Upon hearing the owner's confident reassurance Callix look at the mysterious animal's dark green eyes that resemble greatly of him and nodded slightly.**

**"I couldn't deny you are powerful pup, but if you are not loyal and left Daphne unprotected in my absent I would give you hell to pay."He whisper to the pup and locked eyes with him, like the pup really understand what he is saying the pup lick his face in respond. "Oh that gross, and I can't go and greet Daphne with your saliva on my face."Callix quickly pay for it and buy some treat then quickly left the store.**

**Flashback ended**

**"So now you know."Callix look around nervously waiting for Daphne and Severus to scold at him like usual when he do something that might hurt himself.**

**"Let me get this straigh. You go and buy some kind of unknown animal that in hope will protect me?"Daphne asked holding the puppy up. "And hoping it will take your place until you come back?"She asked unbelieving.**

**"Stupefy!"Red light shot from Severus wand and racing towards where Daphne is but magically before it could hit Daphne the red light bounce back making Severus dodge with record speed. After straighten himself he turn to the two who are in shock. "Now we know Callix's plan work."He shrugged and turn to leave but not before telling them both come down to the ball room with him.**

**The two turn to look at the innocent and cute looking animal, then look at each other and brust into laughter.**

**"So, it work."Callix said looking away from the human and animal.**

**"Yes, it does."Feeling guilty that she thought Callix doesn't care about her anymore. "I had think up the name."**

**"Oh?"Callix turn back surprise that Daphne accept her unannounced and uninvited familiar rather quickly.**

**"Yes, Gaudium."She pet the puppy like animal lightly with surprising caring in the head.**

**"Joy?Why?"Confuse by the name's meaning.**

**"I will stay safe and happy as best as I could in your absent and enjoy my school years in Hogwart with Gaudium by my side until you come to Hogwart. And like it's name it will be my joy until you come back."Daphne's eyes shine with tears but she stubbornly refuse to let it fall.**

**"I will come back to you. I will be more powerful and able to protect you better. I hug Daphne close and tightly squeezing Gaudium but it didn't whine as it feel his owner is having an important moment with the person who is very close to her.**

* * *

**"Marvolo."Bella called her husband who is dressing for their son's birthday.**

**"Yes, love."Tugging his shirt in his black trousers.**

**"Why don't we let Callix to attend Hogwart in eleven? I know he will still be attending and all but he will be gone for six years before he would come back! He is out there somewhere in a mysterious school that only have five people as a year! What if something happen to him? We won't be able to help him!"**

**"Bella, you are over-reacting. Let me ask you, did you teach him how to protect himself this passed years when the both of you lived in France?"Finished dressing himself he turn to his wife who nodded with tears falling on her cheeks, he hugged her close to his chest and stroke her hair. "Then don't worry, he is our son, he borned to be powerful. The school will allow him to get to his limit, he will come back to us."**

**"I know, it just feel so, I don't know unsecure with him being far away again."Bella locked eyes with Marvolo who also feel the same.**

**"We could give him a mirror like James and Sirius ha so we could always talk."Marvolo suggest which his wife agree quickly then he added jokingly. "He surely will come back for a certain pretty girl if he don't feel like coming back for the poor, old us."Which lead Bella laugh with tears.**

**"You are right, and if he didn't come back I am sure said pretty girl will obtain the needed knowledge to give him hell."Both of them laugh at their own joke then make themself presentable again and walk out of their wing in Prince manor.**

* * *

**"Akhilleu, are you ready yet?"James shouted at the top of his lung.**

**"Merlin, I am not deaf father!"Akhilleu come out of his room wearing a formal robe with Potter crest on it.**

**"Sure, you are not."James grin at his son frown. "So, what take you so long?"**

**"If you are too old to remember my dear father, my so called brother would also be in the party."He scolded, he don't like David, especially not after David was name 'Boy who lived' because of the light had fake the Dark Lord had attacked both Lily and David in their cottage after Lily and James had seperate. The Light side said David survive the killing curse and Lily only being stupefy therefore the boy become the Light symbol, because of that he become arrogant without power and knowledge to back him up resulting Akhilleu disrespect his twin even more.**

**At first Lily tried dispurately to divorse James thinking that like muggle world she would gain at least half of James wealth but unfortunitely they cannot divorse since they married with magic seal the contract so they have to keep their statues with each other s husband and wife. And because she had get used to spending large sum of money therefore she went to Gringotts five years ago thinking she could use David to go into the Potter family vault to get money but James had already arrange that David would only be allow to have a vault under David's name that will fill with five thousand gallons every month from the Potter vault any thing else the Potter own David would not be allow to touch.**

**"Well, Severus and Sirius need to keep the image that they bothare neutral in order to satisfy the manipulating old fool of a Headmaster."James explain the reason why David is invited in the fast place. "And if Lily and David do one thing and I mean only one wrong, they would both be thrown out."**

**"But hows that going to help Callix? Dumble could scann their memories and know straight away that Dark Lord had an heir."Akhilleu don't understand, from his studies to learn how to protect Callix in the future he couldn't help but think the adults want to put Callix in danger.**

**"Yes, but Dumble wouldn't know we had sweep the both of you back to original."James smirk in mischieve.**

**"So he will think he could turn Callix to his side because he think.."**

**"Yes because he think he know Callix true linage, but he won't know what hit him."Both Potter smirk and think 'Mischieve completed'.**

* * *

**"What take you so long?"Sirius glared at Severus who had his cold mask on eventhough he feel sheepish.**

**"I'll tell you later."Come a quick replied.**

**"And you are staying in my room tonight."Sirius catch Severus' waist and said seriously. "We need to talk."**

**"We don't need to talk. That night is nothing, I had to relieved some steam and you also had to relived some steam therefore its nothing."Severus hissed hotly trying to get away when he see their godson come into the ball room with Daphne. "Do you want our godson know that we had a one night stand?"Sirius look at Callix then at their position."Then let go of me and pretend nothing happen between the both of us!"**

**"Snape, I won't mind Callix know, I won't."He then starts dragging Severus towards the young couple who are standing in the middle holding the perfect pureblood mark in place.**

**"But I care!"Eventhough Severus is good at duelling his physical power is not as strong as Sirius therefore no matter how much he tried to free himself its not working. And very quickly they stand in front of the couple who staring at them in amusement.**

**"Well."Sirius started, looking at the people around don't know how to confess that he love Severus in the public then suddenly an idea strike him. He use both of his hands to hole Severus face.**

**"Let go of me stupid dog."Severus said in hope that insulting Sirius in the public, Sirius will get angry and let him go. But unfortunately not this time.**

**Sirious look at him lovingly and inch closer to the potion master then smoosh! He kissed him, in the public, in front of every known person in the wizard society. in front of their godson and his girlfriend like best friend...**

**to be continue**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I am very, very sorry. And thank you for your support, I'll try to update as regular as possible! Please review, letting me know do you like it or not!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything, every characters etc are belong to J.K Rowling

I am sorry for the long wait, I am sorry! In this chapter there is use of Mudblood I don't mean to offend anyone and alert slash (Severus/Sirius).

My apologies readers! I am sorry I take this long to update a chapter but please forgive me. I admit I shouldn't enjoy reading other people's fiction more than writing my own but the new Daphne/Harry ficts on the web are very interesting!

Sorry for rambling and here the story goes!

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

* * *

Bump! Everyone turn to look at Sirius, who is now stuck onto the war like some anime character, the smaller rubber of the damaged wall starts to fall off and Sirius slowly get himself out from the wall leaving the wall a large hole that suspiously had his body shape on it.

"Severus Snape! What is that for?"Asked the enraged mute with blood starting the flow from his nose. "I am just trying to show you I don't care what public will think! And if its not because I love you, you will be stuck onto the wall too!"

Severus snorted, tamping his temper a bit. "I would like to see you try, dog." He smirked when Sirius froze and look at him wide eye.

"Hey I am serious!"Using his Lord Black tone trying to convince Severus how much he care and how serious he is in this matter.

"We know you are Sirius."Daphne said while winking at the former marauder and pinch Callix secretly when he accidentally let out a soft snigger.

Callix cough briefly to cover his slip up and pretending the pinch he got from Daphne isn't hurt, then said. "Oh, my dear godfathers! I hope the play is finished, its not nice to keep our guests waiting."He smiled, helping his dogfather would understand the situation and deal his relationship with Severus later.

"Well, I hope you like the show!"Sirius said in a happy tone but if you know him enough you will see it didn't reach his eyes. "We have been thinking how to prank you since forever but you don't seems to buy it."He frowned mockingly, every Lords and Ladies in the hall signed in relief and starts to put their masks back on.

"Siri, you scared me for a moment! But your acting skill had much improved, its such a waste that you are not into acting."Said a anonymous Lady from Merlin knows where. The other Lords and Ladies nodded in agreement.

After this incident, the party went smoothly. Everyone is been polite to each other even though some Lords and Ladies are rivals, the people try to gain allies and disgrace their rivals using many methods, methods that had been passed on to them from their parents, ancestors then from them they will pass it onto their children, thus their decedents.

Callix look at all this with bored eyes. Daphne had went home already, tomorrow she will do her first shopping trip in Diagon Ally for Hogwarts. Of course she had loads of shopping trip before but they are all in Diamond Ally, where only wealthy people, Pureblood or not, if you could afford then the shops there will sell you anything you could imagine. Even though the shops are not bias what blood states you are, the one who could afford their price are always, if not all the time, pureblood. Therefore the shopping distract is also called Purity Ally.

Callix tomorrow will of course go with Daphne, its well known that half-blood and mudblood always go there because its more affordable for them. If Dumble didn't specifically said in the letter that all students must purchase their equipment in Diagon Ally, Callix will definitely drag Daphne back to France or Italy to shop there, where everything is made in the best of best quality.

"Callix, there you are."Bella quickly come into view and wrapped her arms around her son. "My son I will miss you."Tears starts to gather in her eyes which is very uncharacteristic of Bella if you asked any Deatheaters or people in general.

"Mum, its okay, I will be back before you know it. I promise. And remember I could bring Bubble with me."Callix hug his mother back. "They allow personal elf, remember?"

"Yes, but it won't be the same."

"Its okay mum, I will send you letters, presents, oh pictures and I will use the new stuff they sell in Diamond Ally to make you videos, to let you, father, dad, Daph, Padfoot and Bat know how I'm doing. Then before you know it, I will be in front of you and say 'I am back.'"

Bella chuckled and ruffle her son's head like when she first had him back in her life.

"I see you have calm your mother."Marvolo said in the shadow, grinning and drink his red wine.

Bella snorted and going back into the hall.

"Coward."Callix said in mock anger. "Sometimes I wonder why people fear you father."He smirked.

"Well, people fear me doesn't mean I don't fear my beloved wife."He shrugged like that's the most appropriate thing in the world.

Callex roll his eyes and think 'We had both spent too many times with the Marauders.'

* * *

"Daphne!"Astoria shouted, knowing she will annoy her sister. It's ten in the morning, but because Daphne is not a morning person every friends and family members avoid to annoy her in the morning except her little sister Astoria Greengrass.

"What do you want Astoria Sophia Greengrass?"A very annoyed Daphne come into the living room, where her little future marauder sister is shouting from.

"Oh, just want to tell you your prince is here!"Astoria answer happily, totally ignoring Daphne's emotion tantrum and look at her playfully.

Daphne quickly starts to run towards Astoria but were stop by Callix, who had now arrived via the floo.

"Good morning Daph! I hope I am not too early."He said hesitantly when he saw how Daphne still had her bed head and pajamas on and face starts to go red in embarrassment, while Astoria, the Greengrass sister that had a totally different personality is rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

"Oh, good morning Callix."Lady Greengrass/ Elizabeth said, coming in the living room. Looking around after hearing Astoria's laughter and when she realize what happened she starts to laugh to, attracting Alec, who is still eating his breakfast to come in.

"What-"He then starts laughing to. "Callix, I think you should come back in half an hour."The normal stoic Lord Greengrass told the clueless heir breathlessly with tears from laughing too much.

"Oh, um, okay."Then Callix step back in the floo and back to Prince manor.

"Its not funny."Daphne said, pouting slightly then run back to her room to get ready for the day.

After half an hour Callix come back and sat on the couch with the Greengrass family excluding Daphne, who is still getting ready.

"Callix, please forgive our rudeness a while ago."Alec said, still couldn't keep himself and starts to laugh again at the memory.

"Its okay. I just don't get why is it so funny?"Callix said still a little confuse.

"Aww, I could tell you if you want but in exchange you have to tell me have you kiss Daphne yet."Astoria's eyes starts to glowing with mischief.

"Tori! Its rude to ask this question before your mum. So Callix have you and Daphne?"Both Greengrass women use their hands to demonstrate a kiss with Astoria making kissing noise while Alec palm his face in defeated.

Callix face red in embarrassment and at that moment Daphne come in. "What in Merlin's name did the both of you said or better do this time?"Something Daphne wonder how old is her mother psychologically.

"Nothing! Nothing!"Elizabeth quickly stand up and walk towards the floo with Astoria following behind her.

"Lets go! Today's mission is."Like a twin Astoria speak straight after her mother.

"'Daphne: The shopping war in Diagon, full with blood, dirt and sweat!'"They finished together and before Daphne could throw the cushion at the two pranksters they are gone already.

The trio followed and arrived in the Leaky Cauldron without any incident.

"What's with the title?"Daphne complaint when she finally see her mother and sister in the over crowded bar.

They both struggle and snigger, then the ladies starts to go to the back of the bar.

"You know Callix, Lizzy and Tori will be the death of me one day when Daph finally can't control herself any more."Alec said even though his words didn't show it but his tone and how his eyes had soften tell Callix how much the Lord love his family.

Callix laughed and go to the back with the Lord.

* * *

Diagon Ally, a shopping distract that hadn't change much since Renaissance time, filled with ancient buildings that likely to collapse in people's eyes even though in the distract there are also a small number of shops that a for high class people like the restaurant 'Waltz' the family went a few years ago but the standard in still quite low for Lords and Ladies.

"I think we pick the wrong time to come."Daphne said in her ice queen tone, coldly scanning the scene in front of her.

People everywhere, David Potter's posters are all over the place. Mudblood and their muggle parents standing, looking around at the moving products gasping in amazement, thus making traffic jam. The only place that seems to be empty is Gringotte but the family and Callix doesn't need to go there since they could pay their bill via their family ring/rings.

"So, where do we go first?"Everyone looking at Daphne, who eventually point at Ollivander's wand store.

"I can't possibly use my custom wand in Hogwart, can I?"Daphne asked innocently when everyone quirk their eyebrow of her choice.

Its every pureblood families tradition to get their children their custom wand when they are seven years old. In Daphne's case she had her custom wand made in France in her seventh birthday. Her wand is eleven and a half inches, the core is a drop of Callix blood and a basilik's venom willingly given, instead of wood its made of zircon. Its good for charm, runes and arithmetic.

Callix on the other hand had two custom wands, the first one is made of phoneix's tears willingly given, unicorn blood willingly given and a drop of Daphne's blood, made from emerald and its thirteen inches. Its good for healing, transfigation and charm. The other wand is made of basilik optical nerve and dementor's soul, made from spinel and its twelfth inches.

"Ar, Miss Greengrass and Mr Riddle."The old wand maker greet and turn to his shelves where all of his wands are located, gathering a handful of wands and put it on the table, skipping the normal procedure he give the muggle born because of knowing the pureblood families too well. "I remember your parents wands, Mr. Riddle and Miss Greengrass. The both of you have powerful parents but unfortunately they use it in a wrong way."The wand maker accused making the heir and heiress quirk their eyebrow because of his boldness.

"I see, Mr. Ollivander. Then maybe we should go. We don't want you to disappoint again now, do we?"Callix starts to guide Daphne out the door to where her family is waiting.

"Wait! Mr. Riddle."Ollivander called out, Callix smirked and turn to face the wand maker with his stoic face.

"Mr. Ollivander, please don't waste our precious time. You accused our parents for doing something bad even though they are only business men and housewives, I wasn't going to the Law department to charge you for false accusion with no evident because you are my elder and I respect you, so please don't change my mind."Callix speak confidently with authority.

"Mr. Riddle, please ignore an old man's rambling."Ollivander bow slightly waiting the young heir to respond.

"Mr. Ollivander I hope you understand, we, as in heiress Greengrass and I, are the one who is in control here even though you are the adult. Don't forget your family had fallen out of the most noble house because of spreading rumors and leaking the wand holder's information to people, that are interested and willing to pay."Ollivander starts to shiver at the cold and warning tone.

"Well, Heir Riddle-Potter-Black and Heiress Greengrass, how may I help you?"Throwing away his stubbornness and old mad facades, said respectfully afraid his rudeness a moment ago had cost his house the title ancient as well.

"We were wondering could we have a secret trading with the ancient house of Ollivander is all."Daphne said, sneering a little at the totally attitude changed wand maker.

"Of course, Heiress Greengrass."Ollivander grinned but then scolded when he heard he need to perform an unbreakable vow. "I swear on my magic that I would not spill anything, could we leave it at that?"

"No! Your family is not trustworthy and we know how friendly you are with Dumble."Callix said, summoned his wand from the wand holster get him ready to erase the wand maker's memory if necessary.

"Fine, but it will be one hundred gallons."

"Fine."Satisfied with Dumble wouldn't know Daphne's strength and weakness.

Both Daphne and Ollivander hold hands.

"Do you Jacob John Ollivander agree to never tell anyone/anything that had a soul in any ways, what Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass' wand is made of, strength and weakness alike?"Callix asked holding his wand with only the tip that is glowing showing the world.

"I do."Ollivander gritted his teeth.

"Do you Jacob John Ollivander agree to never tell anyone/anything that had a soul that both Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass and Callixtius Adalric Black Potter Prince Snape Gryffindor Ravencraw Slytherin Riddle were here?"

"I do."His hold tightened but relax again.

"Do you Jacob John Ollivander agree to never say anything, true or false alike about Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass and Callixtius Adalric Black Potter Prince Snape Gryffindor Ravencraw Slytherin Riddle and their family to anyone/anything that had a soul? And restrict your family members to do so as well."Callix smirked, now no one will get any information about their family at all from the old man and his family.

All the pureblood knows the Ollivander family know all the secrets on either themselves or their ancestors and will use the information when needed, the wand maker's family pass on these knowledge so everyone had to fear and respect the Ollivanders even though they are seething with rage.

Ollivander wants to say no but he don't want to died because his son doesn't have the skill to make wands yet and family tradition come first so he have to stay alive until his son could make wands on his own. "I do."He said and angrily let go of Daphne's hand. "Here try those."

After another half an hour Daphne find her wand. Its twelfth and a half inches long, made of maple and the core is unicorn's hair and a horntail's heart. Its good for charm.

"Well, I hope you won't say anything Ollivander. It won't do you any good."Callix smirked a smirk he learned from his father then went out the shop with Daphne while holding her hand.

"What take you guys so long?"Astoria complaint but in truth she is in a good mood because she is holding a mint chocolate chip ice-cream.

Daphne rolled her eyes and dragged Callix to the other store to finish her shopping.

* * *

"Callix, let me warn you. To go shopping with a woman will decrease your life expectancy. But to shop with a bunch, then you are in an urgent need to go to hospital to stay healthy."Alec said playfully while collapsed onto the couch.

"Honey, I hope you are not saying something bad about us when we turned our back."Elizabeth said sweetly after she arrived from the floo.

"Nope, not at all."Alec quickly shock his hands and head to show he is innocent. "Right, Callix?"Elizabeth snorted and turn to Callix.

"So what happen in Ollivander?"She asked curiously, after all her daughter didn't give her a satisfied answer.

Callix proceed to tell the Greengrass and all of them laugh at the end.

"I can't believe old Ollivander get trapped! We have to celebrate!"Elizabeth jump up and run to the floo and called the Riddles and godparents.

"And Dumble won't know what hit him when he try to read Ollivander's mind and Ollivander died."

"But that also mean we had declare war in Dumble's view."Severus silky deep voice penetrate the happy crowd.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^o^ Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything, every characters etc are belong to J.K Rowling**

**So sorry for the long wait! In this chapter there is use of _Mudblood_ I don't mean to offend anyone and _alert slash (Severus/Sirius_).**

**For flaming reviews, I appreciate your points and I would admit I started writing fanficts is because I want to improve my English, as you may or may not know English is not my first language, maybe you could argue that I live in an enviornment that speaks and write English but at home I still speak my first language with my parents therefore please forgive.**

**And thank you for all of the reviews, alert and favrite, readers.**

**I wonder are you guys speak and write in American english or British english?**

**I, myself were first introduced to American english but then move to a place where people use British english instead, therefore I am not very good in grammar.**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thinking**

_Parseltongue_

* * *

"Would you stop pacing?"Bella hissed, "You are starting to get on my nerve."Severus just look at her then blink and start to pace around the living room again making Bella groan in annoyance.

"Severus, if anything happen during your stay in Hogwart, I want you to go to the second floor girl bathroom."Marvolo said seriously and then point his wand at Severus's left hand where his mark is, saying an incarnation in Parseltongue resulting the snake, which is in the mark become lively and hissing like real snake. "This spell I just cast at your mark allow the snake act like a real snake, _When Severus reveal you to a sink that held a snake decoration, I want you to say open to the sink and then stairs for him to reach the CHamber of Secret."_

_"As you commanded, sneak lord."_The snake replied.

"_Thank you. _Severus, when you arrive at the sink reveal the snake and it will open the entrance to my ancestor's tomb, afterthat you will contact us and we would retrive you through secret passages." Marvolo's words cease the tension and anxiousity in the room, when he look over the Greengrass, he added. "If you think Daphne will be in danger because the old coot had figure out your loyalty, you should bring Daphne with you. Oh, and of course Draco."

Severus nodded and pull the sleeve back down. Looking around seeing the children are still in the living room, his eyes widen but then return to his neutral facial expression. "Why are you brats still here?"

The three children, going to be teen, look around the living room making the adults laugh at their antics.

Callix mockly frowned at the adults and puff his chest in a Sirius style, then say. "We worried about you guys."When everyone laugh again, he said. "Hey, eventhough I am not Sirius, I am serious!"

Daphne slapped Callix head lightly. "You should improve your English lecture."Rolling her eyes at Callix when he pouted and mumbling about her not acting like a lady and used too much force in the slap. "And no one care about Sirius, since he is never serious."

"Hey! I resent that."Sirius protested in indignity.

"Then tell us what, people or things, any thing that ever make you serious."Astoria asked immediately casuing the marauder to scowled at her fast retort.

But suddenly flash with idea, he smirked at Severus before he turn to Astoria. "Why, Tori. Severus, of course. He is the first one I had ever want to have a serious relationship with but unforunately, the man in question still refuse my courting." Sirius pouted, now everyone know where Callix had learned the pouting from.

"Aww, how come? Maybe you should try harder and in different ways?"Astori, who always play matchmaker starts to worried that she might withness a fail relationship in her presence, after all she should worry since she is the greatest matchmaker in her generation, self-proclaimed.

"I tried. I tried the traditional way and the modern way but the former he hexed me badly and the later, well he threatened that I would lost, um, my ability, to, um, please my partner if I try something again." He looked at the girl with teary eyes, making the girl pat his back in pity.

The whole room roll their eyes at them. 'They are such drama queens.' The thought echo through their mind.

"Masters and Mistresses, the dinner is ready."The elf bow to the group in respect the pop away again.

* * *

Even with the groups' fear, nothing really happened during the time when Callix went to Merlin Academy except a few incidents that make the group hate the Boy-Who-Lived, mudblood and Dumble more.

From the first day Daphne went to Hogwart, she had withness personally how arrogant and self-centre the Boy-Who-Lived is.

* * *

While the group of Slytherin to be trying to find a compartmet in the train, they encountered the one of the people they don't want to meet and befriend with: David Potter.

The wizarding world's saviour'a appearence make the people who had first meet him in person eyes and mouths wide open.

He doesn't look a bit like his parents, with height that is shorter than average boy in his age and body content more fat than muscle therefor it doesn't occured to anyone is he as handsome and gentleman as his father or not but only thought the saviour should get rid of some of his unneeded weight.

Having used to the stares of people around him, David scanned his surrounding with an arrogant smirk stopped when he saw Daphne Greengrass' face.

He know about the girl from magazines' front page along with Riddle, he know she is pretty and graceful but he didn't expect Daphne's beauty would cause him interest in her seeing she is destiny to be a Slytherin like he is to be a Griffindor but he could tell he already like her without even knowing her personally.

He approach the group with little guard, eventhough Daphne's first impression is good in his oppinion but he know the others in her group is going to be Slytherin like she is and if Slytherins are like what his mother and Uncle Albus had told him then he need to be as careful as he could when he is around them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Greengrass, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Davids, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott and Miss Parkinson. Oh and my twin, Harry."He bow slightly as if in respect but his eyes betray his true feeling: Hatre, arrogance and self-centre.

"Mr. Potter."They chorused, looking at him with mild interest and expecting him to go away after the greetings.

"Miss Greegrass, its a pressure to finally meet you as I haven't meet you in Mr. Riddle's tenth birthday."He turn to his target and starts to ignore the others waiting for her reply.

"Oh, how unfortunate, Mr. Potter."She said with utmost sacarism. "Callixtus and I had spent most of the time in the library if I remember correctly, since our parents was and is trying to get us together therefore they think we should only spent time with each other or other's family in extent."

Doesn't understand the clue for him to leave or don't want to understand, David continue "If you want, Miss Greengrass we could spent time with each other and-"

David was brutally cut off by Draco Malfoy, the cousin and blood servant of Callix because of Malfoy senior's oath to Marvolo before Bella and Marvolo's marriage, causing the cousins more like master and servant than family but they don't mind as they had already accepted this oath when they were still toddler without knowing.

"Mr. Potter, please leave us alone. Daphne would not and will not spent time with you, if you do not understand her meaning then I will say it more directly."Draco said cooly and secretly getting his wand from his holster like his companions. "My cousin-in-law to be asked you to leave. If you still remember any old pureblood etiqutte then you will understand that as Daphne is seeing my cousin she will only spent time with him and his family but not the other male."

"If that's the case I want to verify, I am also from an old pureblood family and I will court you Miss Greengrass."David announced with anger and frustraction.

He hate traidition. With him as a half-blood, not half in maggical blood and wizard blood but half in mudblood and wizard blood, this mix of blood doesn't allow him to do any old and powerful rituals, blood magics and his father's family magic (At least not without his father teach him personally.).

As well as that, he doesn't gain any respect from magical creatures, meaning no house elf would bond with him maybe help him in something like domestic but the elf will not become battle elf and absolute loyal for him, goblins would absolutely not trust him therefore meaning difficult access to the banks around the would, paying high fees and low interest rate. Veelas would not bond with him even if he is her mate, vampires would injure him instantly if he displease them, werewolves will bit him to mark him as their own because of the unpure blood in his veins and many other creatures would dismiss him upon seeing him.

Because of all these reasons, pureblood would not mix their blood with mudblood but magical blood like Veelas and Vampires because the children would become even more powerful and magical. Like the Malfoys, because of the mix wizard and magical blood (Veela), all the decendents have absolute beauty and invincible in magical power compare to the other family that is not as old.

"Well, Mr. Potter eventhough we want nothing but chat with you."Blaise said in usual Slytherin's cool and sacarism making the others smirk and sneer at the saviour when he shuddered. "We need to find a compartment before the train move. Unlike you, we don't want to stand in the corridors like a life size poster."

With this incident, the rivary between the new generation of Slytherin and Gryffindor begin.

* * *

During the first year, Daphne also become The Ice Queen of Slytherin. With absolute control of the Slytherin house because of her family standing, her own intellegent, power and beauty.

Other houses called her Ice Queen because of the treatment they get when they tried to befriend her.

Hermione Granger, one of the people with tried to befriend her had suffered two weeks in the hospital wing.

"Greengrass."A girl's voice called behind Daphne, she ignore the voice and keep walking to the Dinning Hall with Draco and Tracey beside her while others still in the classroom to clean up.

"Greengrass."The person called again, Daphne decide to ignore the girl again but suddenly someone catch her elbow forcing her to turn to the person.

She and companions quickly draw their wands out and point at the bad manner girl with cold stares.

"Ah, Miss Granger. What can I help you with?"Daphne's tone soft and confidence but her sneer shows how much she don't like her.

"Greengrass."The muggleborn begin uncomfortably.

"Its Miss. Greengrass or Heiress Greengrass, Miss Granger."Daphne correct the girl uncaringly and continue when Granger doesn't speak. "Please stop waste my time."

"Miss Greengrass, I just want to become your friend. You are smart, you have better grades than me, I thought-"She stopped when Daphne starts to turn, catching Daphne's elbow again making Draco glare at her in rage.

"Granger, Daphne is just being polite by ignoring you and you should stop touching her."Draco warned the ignorant muggleborn.

"Malfoy, I am only talking to Daphne-"Granger was stopped but a silence spell then a banishing charm which follow by a grey spell that slice the girl's body like Sectumsempra but without the dark art effect.

Professors on duty quickly come to the group and take care of the injured Gryffindor girl who as Severus would have say "Deliver in a match box."

And because of that incident, she meet Albus Dumbledore for the first time.

The first impression she get from the old wizard is he is powerful. Unlike the other who think his power had starting to decline, she could fell the power onzing from the old wizard like Marvolo and others backk home.

Next after the courtasy, she realised he is a manipulator and is a Slytherin under Gryffindore's hide like her parents told her.

"Miss Greengrass, can you tell me why did you attack Miss Granger?"He begin with a stern face that is no difference from a grandfather.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I hope you realise how disrespect Miss Granger had been since the day we begin to study in Hogwart."She begin slowly, watching the old wizard's expression which, as she expected, totally locked in grandfather's face. "And today she even touch me and called my given name without permition."

The headmaster stand up, he couldn't get into Daphne's head with Legilimency therefore meaning he could play mental magic with her. This is why he hate pureblood, he can't manipulate them like muggleborns.

"Well, that doesn't mean you could attack Miss Granger."He need to think how to manipulate the girl as she difinitely know Voldemort seeing how much power she have in Slytherin.

"Sorry I am late."Severus come rushing in the office making Dumbledore frowned at the younger man.

"Severus, I will-"

"Headmaster, as the head of Slytherin I will need to be presant when my students talk to the headmaster."Severus said with his Occlumency fully on like Daphne. "Daphne, are you hurt in any way?"

"No, sir. But the Headmaster think I shouldn't protect myself from Miss Granger when she catch my elbow twice and called my given name without permittion."She answered and know that from now on she is as safe as she could be from the old wizard.

"Headmaster, maybe you forgot about the tradition and culture ."Severus face the old wizard as proud as a lord. "Or maybe because you don't have an old title so you don't care and teach the muggleborns."Holding up his hand when the old wizard tried to protest. "But as the House of Greengrass is one of The Seven, they are very, very traditional.

And because of that Miss Granger is insulting Heiress Greengrass in the sense of tradition and social level therefore I, as Lord Prince and Snape, hope that you Albus Dumbledore, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, will not permit any mudblood students and students not the same standing as the House Greegrass to annoy the Heiress."

"Miss Greengrass come to Hogwart to learn and to live a life she should make friends with a wide range of people."Dumbledore wave his hand. "No, no. Even if the both of you are The Seven, I will not allow that."

"Very well." Daphne stand up slowly walk towards the door before turning to face the both man with are having staring contest. "If thats the case Dumbledore, I hope you will still be Headmaster and Chief Warlock by the end of tomorrow."

Dumbledore's face pale and Daphne smirk, closing the door she then went back to the dorm and floo back home.

Because of old pureblood law and illegal used of Legilimency on a teenage and heiress of one of the Seven, Dumbledore was strip off the title of Chief Warlock and Merlin's First Class badge along with the power of Headmaster, eventhrough he is still Headmaster.

Because the old pureblood law Hermione didn't recieved any medical care after the first two days, the mediwitch force to leave her to get better at the wounds herself.

And because of all the incidents occures in Daphne's first year, the hatre between Gryffindore and Slytherin is in peak after the death of the two founders.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This chapter is difficult to write and being honest I had change, delete and write again in a few times hope you like it ^o^

I know that the plot's pace become faster than before but I hope to move along, comment if you find it difficult to follow and I will try my best to find the most situable pace for everyone.

Thank you again for reading ^o^


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything, every characters etc are belong to J.K Rowling**

**There is use of _Mudblood_ I don't mean to offend anyone and _alert slash (Severus/Sirius_).**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thinking**

_Parseltongue_

* * *

Daphne pace in Greengrass Manor's magnificent back garden with anxious, excitement and longing.

"Daph, would you please stop."Tori said boredly while leaning to one of the many trees in the back garden looking around, her eyes finally forcus on the lake: Greengrass Lake.

Greengrass Lake, like the Black Lake in Hogwart, full of magical creatures, very deep and very old. There was a legend surrounding these lakes, lakes that are named after ancient and noble families.

The legend had spread around the wizarding world since the time of Hogwart's founders time. It said, if powerful and pureblood/magical blood couple marry during dawn, at the lake that is named by their family's name, the couple will be blessed by ancient nature magic and by their ancestors.

The couple would become invincible in magic and their children will be bless by God with undeafectable power but people are not sure about the legend since there are no proof to prove that had happened before.

Looking at the direction at where Tori is looking at, knowing her sister is one for legend and romance she rolled her eyes uncontrollably.

"Its dawn."Tori whispered, eyeing Daphne with tear. "I wonder will the both of us marry in this lake, at dawn? Being bless by magic, then have a family."

"I am not Sirius."Daphne gritted her teeth at her younger sister's antic, thanks to Sirius her beloved sister become more and more dramatic as day passed by. "Save your acting skill until he is here."

"What acting skill?"A man asked in deep and silky voice that carry across the back garden without him raising his voice.

"Sirius!"Tori running over to the man and hug him while complaining how her sister had bullied her with boredom and restrain her to speak what is on her mind.

But Daphne didn't shut her sister up like she used to, instead she froze in her place looking at the handsome boy in front of her in shock.

She recognise the boy the second she saw him, the boy is still very handsome if not more so. He is now much taller than her, she only reached his neck where its perfect for her to nuzzle comfortably and him rest his chin on top of her without trouble, he gain muscles but not like a boxer instead more like an athlet. She could feel his warm and gentle eyes look at her with mix emotions that she don't understand or be honest she don't want to understand but she could feel his aura become one full of sadness and pain.

He tried his best and force an uneasy smile at her, the smile make her feel pain and cannot breath. She walk over, staring at him while he tried to be comfortable at the closeness between them.

She hugged him tightly, not letting go and finally she feel him slowly and shakingly put his thin and muscular arms around her waist protectively.

"Callix."she whispered and he nodded.

Pulling away from each other but not letting go, both stare at each other closely ignoring everyone's present.

"Have you recieved my letters and presents?"Callix asked softly while touching Daphne's cheek like touching percious diamon.

"Yea, and often feel unfair that I couldn't send you anything."She replied as soft, looking at his eyes that now express nothing but pain and sadness.

He chuckled, like when they were still children. Looking at her and starts to guild her towards the manor. "You have to tell me everything you do in these six years." He said suddenly and they were joined by Tori and Sirius.

Daphne said nothing but hold his hand tighter in acknowledge, he smile at her one more time and they went inside for welcome dinner.

The affair ended quickly when Callix and Daphne went to Daphne's room, the adult quickly tried to eavesdropping but their spells were disabled by the teens the moment the spell went up. Disappointed they went back down to the dinning hall and starts to chat among themselves waiting for the teens to finish their private conversation.

* * *

The two teens had been sating at Daphne's bed for a while, they did nothing not even looking at each other, thinking how should they break the awkward silence after disable the listening charms the adults had tried to put up.

"So," Callix begin and smile at Daphne like when they were children. "are you going to tell me about Hogwart?"

"Or maybe you should fill the blanks where you 'forget' to tell me about your life in Merlin Academy?"Daphne asked cooly.

He smile, from this point he know she didn't change. She still concern for him, love him in her own way only she don't know or acknowledge it. "Well. Nothing important."Trying to drop this topic as quickly as he can.

"If you are not talking, then we could wait. We have time, its only what? Mid July? I could be very patient."She then turn around and find her half finished Arithmatic summer essay and starts writing disregard the boy like he is only air.

Callix looked at the girl, during the years he was away he had meet many people. People who is rich, with wealth that could went against a country if the government upset them, people who is poor, in provity, without basic needs and if they couldn't find rubbish to eat, they would kill their own children and eat them to keep their own live.

He know many people dark, light, powerful in their own right and people with very different personalities. But in the end he find himself love this girl romanticly, he don't know would he still love her this way when he goes back home but at that difficult tme its this love that allow him to stay sane and hopeful.

Through the interactions at dinner he find he had truly fall for her and love her more than ever.

She continue to finish her homework, doesn't care the boy staring at her and putting an emotionless mask on. Not knowing the boy's antics but still ignore him to try and get him to tell her what he had experienced.

"Sometimes its better for not knowing."He finally said and hugged her from behind.

She stop her writing and turn in his embrace facing him. "Tell me."Clear and short like always.

He shake his head. "Its not presant."

She turn back to her work but this time Callix catch her elbow and pull her into his embrace one more time.

"In Merlin Academy,"He began, chin rest on top of Daphne's head and she listened to both his voice and heatbeat. "When we first arrived, we were told straight away that we would face death countless times during our stay and we wouldn't be able to drop out since once we agree the contract it would become magically sealed."

"So, Callix. You are signing the contract as well?"A boy with Dark red hair asked with an Irish accent.

"Yes."Callix answered and looked at the other three students who seems to want to go through this as well.

At the end the five of them signed the magical contract and starts their academic career with hope and anticipation for future.

"We are ignorant and blunt in our own right. Thinking the death threat as just a way to get us motivated but unfortunately, its not."He eyes become vivid with pain and coldness.

"Josh, get away from there!"Callix cried out and direct the bone breaking spell back at his enemies while try to look out for his team mates. "Retreat! Retreat!"

But their enemies won't let them after another few minutes the group of five starts to feel tired, they were only twelth but in the battle field no one would care, everyone will just try to stay alive with every mean.

"Anita, our possiblity of getting away?"The Irish pureblood asked. Trying to be as optimistic as he usually is.

"Will, it will be higher if you concentrate at the battle."She replied sweat, blood and mud cover her.

Their eyes once arrogance, energetic with happiness now became like dementors cold, guard, pain and saddness seems to chase them everywhere they went.

At eleven, they withness students die in their school in trainning by some magical and unknow creatures to them at that time professors look on like its only a movie when the students breath finally stopped after the painful time they had went through, the professors banished the corpses like banishing quill or parchment.

At twelth after the intense and crush training on all the subjects they provided: Potion, Transfigation, Charms, Herbiology, Dueling (Wand and weapon), Politic etc. They starts to train in school grounds as a battle team, one captain, long and short distance attackers, informer who is also defender and healer.

At thirteen while they are still having lessons in school, they are now trainning in the real world. Meaning they built their social network around the world using whatever means they have and do missions for school. They mix around the muggle and wizarding world, interacting with different people in order to finished their missions and stay alive with one rule: Never reveal who you really are.

"Those three years were difficult."He tighter his hold around Daphne while she hold him as tight. "I missed home, I missed everyone and I missed you.

But I have to write letters and make videoes that is fun and safe for everyone because if not mum and dad would diffinitely try and come to get me from there ignoring danger and will order the headmastress to break the seal.

Every elder students had told us it will be impossible even if people try to kill her since she is only a spirit." He laughed at his mistake at trusting people so easily back then and laughing not at self-pity but instead understand he deserved this punishment because of his arrogance and childish thought.

"Spirit? But I thought-"Callix was stopped by the fourth year.

"Everyone thought the same, even professors when they first meet the Headmastress. Until ten or some years ago the secret finally leaked when a professor died trying to save a second year because of the girl's look similar to his daughter."The third year continue not looking at the first years hopeless eyes. "Dying telling everyone how he figure that out."

"Well, nothing to worry about." Will begin, smiling at his team mates. "We would be able to finish our years here if we are seriously that gifted."

"Hopeful is a good thing."Then the third year went back to his dorm.

Two weeks later the first years withness his death, while they tried to help they couldn't because of the wards in the training groud.

"Its the first time we withness students died in school. And after the shock had gone panic and realisation kick in, we now know our fate if we fail, no one would pity us, no one would remember us, we are like creatures if not up to standard we will died and got thrown away."

"Why didn't you write it to me I know I can't do anything but at least you don't have to pretend and suffer alone."her hands slide on his muscular back back and forth trying to sooth the boy.

"I want to protect you from this cruel world."He replied, now looking at his percious girl.

"But that doesn't mean to make a false image for me and protect me in glasshouse, only ever withness caring hands but not nature cruelness."Daphne said softly and touched Callix's cheek in pain and angry she had never experience before.

Before Callix could say anymore someone is knocking at the door then it brusted revealing Tori, Elizabeth and Sirius who are grinning like Christmas had come early.

Daphne glared at the trio and Callix look on with amusement once Daphne get out of his embrace and starts lecturing the trio about no more bursting of her door.

He smiled a slight smile, for the first time in a few years he feel safe and loved again.

He hope he would have a peaceful year in Hogwart with Daphne and friends but from his sources in the ministries he know that Tri-wizard Tournament will be hold in Hogwart therefore his hope was up but at least for now he could enjoy a few more weeks before hell begin again.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^o^

Thank you all for reviews/alert/favourite these actions encourage me to carry on.

As the story goes I hope it become better and better in every way but I will not rush. ^o^ And I will try to be more competent as a writer to give something in return for all your support. ^o^


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything, every characters etc are belong to J.K Rowling**

**There is use of _Mudblood_ I don't mean to offend anyone and _alert slash (Severus/Sirius_).**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thinking**

_Parseltongue_

* * *

"Tri-wizard Tournament."Callix paused looking at the five-way mirror he shared with his four companions in his six school years.

"Um-hm, first year back to the more normal society and get throw back into fighting by our new Headmaster."Josh smile softly like a man without a care in the world, over his left eye a scar is visible to everyone who is using the mirror even in the dimmed light.

Someone chukkle and said, "And what could this Tri-wizard tournament be, huh? It won't be that dangerous, the three schools involve will cuddle the students like baby, so no worries."He winked, the Irish pureblood, Brain, had been able to keep his optimistic nature which astoned not only his companions but also the dead headmastress at the graduation ceremony.

"Well, how about we trick the Boy-Who-Is-A-Momma-Boy into this little game? It will be fun to watch."Anita offered from her side of mirror.

Sophie snorted then laughed. "He won't least for two minutes! Anyway I am more interest about our captain's love life!"

Everyone except Callix cheered and asked question all at once.

"Silence!"Callix ordered with easy, their questions dead down but their faces show Callix that they would make his life diffcult once he introduce Daphne to them.

A knock from the door and seconds after Marvolo's head pop in. "Something happened, son?"

Looking around the dark room, Marvolo couldn't see anything a few centimetre in front of him but with the sounds that signal Callix had turn look at him, he know somehow his son could see him very clearly.

"Sorry, Dad. Just talking to my school mates, we are used to talk disregarding the time of day. Did I wake you and mother up?"Callix asked while hand signal his team mates to turn off their connection.

"No, no, don't worry about it. Why don't you turn on the light?"Marvolo suspected, he know its in his and Bella's blood but they didn't transform during their magical inheritence, and Callix still have one year before his.

Callix ponder on telling the truth or not, but decided this revealation would not hurt. "Father, you do know our family have vampire blood run in our veins, don't you? It was a school trip that had awake this blood, nothing to worry about."

"I, I see."Marvolo sensed his son doesn't want to talk about this 'school trip' and he doesn't want to push him after six years without him in his life. "Well then, goodnight. Tomorrow we have to meet with the Greengrass and Malfoy along with you godparents to purchase your school things."He smiled this time knowing diffinitely his son would see him and wave goodbye.

Callix looked at the closed door for sometime then proceed to his desk and starts to plan for his school year. One thing Marvolo and the other didn't realise is how he is used to sleep so little and could stay awake and alert for a few days without sleeping.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early Callix is already down in the dinning room waiting for the others to wake up.

"Master Callix."Bubble, his personal elf, the elf that had stay with him through the six years, give Callix a goblet of blood when he sit in a seat.

"Thanks, Bubble."Drinking from the goblet without hesitation. "Any mails or anything to report?"

"There are mails from the companies Master and his friends had found and there is a report about the Tri-wizard Tournament from one of the source."Bubble bowed, unlike normal house elf, Bubble is also a Battle elf and his grammar were trained at the Acadamy by elf teachers.

After looking over the letters and wrote replies Callix give those to Bubble and starts to wonder where is his family.

"Merlin, I would say its too early to wake up."Sirius voice rang from the corridor making Callix smirked.

Over the years he haven't have a chance to play pranks like his godfather told him to, maybe Sirius would be glad to become his first victim?

Summoning water into his palm, waiting for Sirius to come in. "Who would be-"Sirius question was cut off by water that soak him whole out of no where.

Callix chukkled. "Goodmorning, Sirius."He then realise his other godfather and parents are present along with Akhilleus were sniggering behind his first victim. "Goodmorning everyone."He said with a smile.

"Do you sleep well, my baby boy?"Bella walk straight towards her son without sparing her soaked cousin a glance.

"I do, mother."He replied. "And did father tell everyone about my, change?"He asked, looking around his family just nodded knowing well about being a vampire since their family have vampire blood in many generation.

"I am just wondering would Daphne want the children being vampire or veela?"James wondered out loud while looking at the ceilling causing everyone to laugh except Callix, who's face is as red as tomato.

"We, we are not in that kind of relationship yet."Callix said weakly.

"Aww, there is a 'yet' at the end."Sirius who spelled his clothes dry starts to tearse his godson.

"Callix I, that means we, want to hold our grandchildren soon so get a move on."Severus, who rarely tearse joined in and he was supported when everyone nodded their head.

Akhilleus, who was sniggering at the background also added. "Callix in case you study too hard and didn't have time for learning how to um, reproduce, I guese dad and uncles should brief you in that area."

Red from embarrassment Callix said in deadpen tone. "I am educated in these area thank you very much."

Marvolo mocked a scared face. "How? I thought school only teach academic subjects. You didn't cheat, did you?"

"No!"Callix shouted. "I learned it from biology."He whispered at the end.

"Biology! Well, sometimes you have to experience it to learn how can you-"Sirius was punched by Bella who then point at the fire place where Daphne stand and red face like Callix.

While Callix and Daphne is too embarrass to talk, Astoria on the other hand doesn't.

"Oh my! Daphne I want to hold my niece or nephew too!"Astoria jumped around until her mother comes through the floo and happily announce to her mother. "Mum, Siri and the others were talking about Callix and Daph to have children soon!"

"Really?"Lizzy asked happily. "Aw, I want to hold my cute grandchildren soon."Looking at Daphne with hopeful and puppy eyes.

"Don't we all Lizzy."Bella quickly embrace her friend, or rather like Marvolo had starts to called the Greengrass since Callix and Daphne were small 'future in-laws.'

This went on for the whole breakfast, they were only stopped by the bell that signal eleven o'clock and quickly went through the floo to Diagon Ally.

Diagon Ally is as bustling as usual, the families sneered at the scene before them when Weasely clan and the Granger were holding their bag of money while trying to go through the crowd of people.

The Granger and Weasely families stopped in front of them and starts to glared with full force.

"Greengrass." Hermione Granger greet with hatred.

Callix looked at the girl he doesn't know and felt his hand is being hold tighter when the girl addressed Daphne. "Daphne?"He asked softly, thumb drawing circle on the back of Daphne's hand.

"Callixtus, let me introduce, Hemione Granger."Daphne's hand gesture towards the bookworm. "The one who is very disrespectful since the first day of Hogwart."

Callix smiled softly and kissed Daphne's cheek with affection. "Is that so? Miss Granger, nice to meet you."Without the normal sincere. "I am Callixtus Adalric Riddle."

"Riddle? But I thought Riddle is also a muggle name."She shouted.

"Oh, its just my family try to earn money from both muggle and wizarding world."He smirked a Slytherin smirk. "My family could trace back to Merlin's time like Daphne's, therefore we are The Seven."

"Callixtus."Daphne called and kiss his cheek like Callix had done before. "Lets go and buy the supllies, I don't want these people to ruin your first Hogwarts shopping trip."

Nodding and whispered into Hermione's ear when he went past. "Don't you dare to hurt her in any way."The words doesn't register into Hermione's mind since so far she only withness Callix gentleman side but she will regret it in the later date.

"So, where to first?"James asked the teens after lost in a game of rock, paper, sicssors.

The teens look at each other and struggled. "Why don't you choose Callix? This is your first Hogwart shopping afterall."Akhilleus suggested.

"How about school robes first? The faster its done the better."Earning a smack from Daphne who secretly love clothes shopping.

"But what about wand? I know you have two already but, you know those are custom made."Astoria asked scaring everyone since she normally ask useless questions.

Callix summoned his wand from his right hand holster, the wand that contain Daphne's blood. "Well, I would tell our Headmaster that Royal Merlin Acadamy only allow us to used custom made wand and this is my only wand, I am so used to it that I couldn't find another wand that are per-made."

Everyone nodded at the explanation but all of them jump apart when they feel some sort of magic speeding in their way.

Smiling, Callix stepped away from the spell and shot a few of his own silently in four different directions. "What do I owe to have this greeting, Anita, Sophie, Brian and Josh?"

The said people cancell their disillusion spells and greet Callix with a smile.

"Just trying to surprise our captain and recalculating his combat level."Answer Anita with a struggle.

Sophie on the other hand looking from one girl to another casuing Josh to shot a spell towards her even-though knowing she would cancel it without a care. "What are you two doing?"He asked, annoyed when Brian starts to do the same thing.

"Looking to see who is captain's true love."Brian answered trying to analysis who is Callix's true love.

Brian's answer caused the other two members to start looking at the group with calculating eyes.

Shaking his head, Callix starts to feel that today would be a long day. And his predictment come true when Anita's eyes brighten.

"You are our boss true love, aren't you?"She asked Daphne whose face starts to becoming red. "So you are."

"What! How do you know?"Brian asked and all he recieved was roll of eyes from Anita.

Sopie and Josh laugh sudden and Josh explained. "When we first attack, the group jumped apart boss didn't fire a spell back the second he feel the attack like he usually do instead he put protective spells around this lady first then stepped away from the spell and attack."

Brian hit his head like he think he is being stupid. "Of course, the spells are still there."Pointing Daphne.

"Yes and stop pointing at people, for Merlin sake. Stop ruining our pureblood reputition."Sopie hit Brian's pointing hand with a sting spell.

Couldn't contain himself anymore Callix order. "Silence!"He paused looking at his teammates who starts to stand in front of him out of habit. "Let me introduce they are my schoolmates anita, Sophie, Josh and Brian, and they will be attending Hogwart the same year as Daphne and I."

After the introduction is finished they went to shopping toghter and by the time they finished they decided to have dinner together.

"So, tell me about your families."Marvolo said once everyone sit down and waiting for their meal.

Looking at each other Anita starts first. "My full name is Anita Jenny Murphy from the house of Murphy in America, old pureblood and is vampire."

"Why don't you said that we are all vampire?"Brian said while drinking the wine in his goblet. "So, I am Brian Joseph Philip from the house Philip in Ireland. And well like I said I am also a vampire."

"What do you mean you are all vampire?"Severus asked causing the five to look at each other again.

Josh clear his throat and begin. "In a school trip, we were turned or reawaken as vampire because of some, incidents."

"Like what?"Bella asked in concern she always thought like the others that Merlin Acadamy is like Hogwarts except the courses are more intense but now its seems something is off.

"Mother, I am sorry but we are under oath."Callix said, waving off the subject. His answer make Daphne narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Then why don't you guys tell us about the Academy?"Sirius tried another approach. "Don't tell me its that secretive. I know we saw some in your video Callix but-"

"Sorry Pad, but we are strictly restrain from telling any one about the school and what we learned."Callix deadpened and his eyes scan his family like eagle watching its prey.

Never seen Callix with that face the group give up and starts to eat dinner without anymore questions for the five people.

"I have something to tell everyone."James said after they finished their dessert.

Callix and the four appeared to be not interested. "Prince it will affect you too since you are going to attend Hogwart this year."James said hoping to gain everyone's attention.

"Tri-wizard Tournament."Callix said playing with his goblet while signalling his teammates to share what they know about this tournament.

"Its suppose to be Beauxbatons' turn to hold the tournament."Brian begin. "But Mr. Dunble argued because of the Boy-Who-Should-Died is in Hogwarts therefore Hogwarts should hold the tournament, the vote was affected because of blackmail and other methods and finally Dunble got his wishes."

After swallow her tea Anita continue. "Because Dunble had used many favour to gain this goal, the people who finished repaying their debt to him starts to left the Order of BBQ around the world."

Like twins Sophie quickly join in the fun. "From here Dunble in weaken in political sense even-though look from outside he is as strong politically as ever or even stronger, for people who know about politics would know he had been weaken but desperate all of this he want to gain something out of this tournament."

Finished wiping his mouth Josh finish for them. "And by the looks of it he wants to strengthen the image of his saviour along with himself therefore the age restriction had reduce to sixteen instead of the normal seventeen claiming that this generation is much smarter and more powerful than the previous generations when they were sixteen, angered all the powerful people during the process."

"And excatly how did the five of you have this detailed informations?"Severus asked, he now know along with the others how much they don't know about Callix life. They are maybe not emotionally but they know each other so little like strangers.

"We have contacts every where. This is why the people who graduated from Merline Academy seems to wield so much power.

The five students in the same year would bonded toghter by blood and bone, the leader will take care of the followers and the followers will forever loyal to the leader. Apart from this we have contacts around the world that would feed us with informations the moment they know dus making us in advantage."

"And this is something thats not under oath."You would have thought this kind of information would be protected.

"What can you do about it?" Callix questions with a victory smirk. "Every informates we have would not betray us because, well, one reason after another. And its very difficult to kill even one of them."

Marvolo's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"His voice become cold but that didn't scare Callix instead Callix starts to walk aorund the VIP room.

"Father you trained your death eaters well, don't you? Magic and physically. But one thing you miss, and I don't think you will be able to do because it require many scarifies that is one of the reason why we are vampires."Callix said like a scholar.

Gritting his teeth, Marvolo really want to stun his son and went inside his head to watch his son's memories. Before he even summon his wand he was disarmed by Callix who used wandless magic like breathing.

"Its no use."Callix's lips thinned into a line. "The Callix everyone of you know is gone. He died from the day he signed the stupid contract."He said eyes darken. "If you want to disown me then do it."

A slap was heard and Callix hold his cheek wide eyes.

"What are you planning?"Daphne asked. "Was it that difficult to let your six years go and embrace your loving family once more?"

"You don't understand!"He said loudly, its the first time he raised his voice on her.

"Then make us understand!"She too, raised her voice and glare at the boy she like and slowly but diffinitely come to love.

Callix laughed lowly scaring his family. "Oh, how?"He look at Daphne he don't know how it come to this point but he don't want to hurt her in any way.

She closed their gap and tried to hug him but fail when he step away.

"I,"He begin with pain only know to him and his four companions. "Callixtus Adalric Riddle will now stop courting you, Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass."

The whole room become silence and Daphne run out of the room back to the manor.

"I hope you have a good reason Heir Riddle."Alec run after his daughter. The remained Greengrass women just walked out and back to their manor.

"What is the meaning of this."Marvolo demanded, shaking from rage.

"It means leave me alone for I am not worth any of you."Callix answer and portkey away.

Looking at the adults, the four shake their heads. "Well, you guys touched a sore spot, thats diffinite."Brian said uncare while touching his own portkey.

Sirius got Sophie's waist and demanded. "What is that mean?"

"As you know Callix is our leader and we, as followers, would never betray him in any way."She answered, sending a bone crusher towards Sirius forcing him to let go, touching her portkey and disappear.

"Well."Josh fish his portkey out of his pocket. "I think boss want us to tell you guys that if you want to strip off his titles then do so since he is quite, no, very wealthy by doing all those crap that the school make us do, well bye bye."

Shaking her head in frustration, Anita look at the group in front of her calmly. "I guese telling all of you some information doesn't count as betryal since in my point of veiw its good for my boss." Cleaning her glasses then put it back on. "So questions? You ask, I answer as best as I could without stepping over the line."

"What sore spot we step on?"Marvolo asked feeling rage build up once more because he have to ask a stranger to know more about his son.

"Necromancer, my boss became Necromancer after, some disturbing events."Her answer short and to the point to avoid words that would count as revealing secret.

"We don't know much about Necromancy could you explain about it so we could avoid hurting him again."Severus asked with concern, he know it is about messing someone's soul but nothing else.

She shake her head. "Just say he, like a scholar wants to experiment everything he learned and at the end he regret it and never become ruthless like he used to, some times."

"If the four of you know Callix love Daphne that means he always talk about it and love her, then why would he did what he just done?"Sirius asked, for a romantic he really put love and family first others later therefore he don't understand.

"Well,"Trying to find words."You know the way how you step on his sore spot? That remind him something terrible he had done without knowing until he finished, because of this I think he feel unworthy and in his view he don't want to hurt her in anyway so."

"What kind of experiment is that? It seems he didn't just learned Necromancy."Bella asked pacing around in panic.

She doesn't know would this count as betryal but she get a book out of her bag. "You should read this, I, we sneaked it out after we learned the consequences, we don't want any more people to stumble upon this material." Looking at the clock she touched her portkey and left without another word.

"I will disown him if its not a good excuse. I will."Marvolo sweared and get the ancient, untitled book and go to Greegrass Manor.

* * *

Thank you for reading a big turning point here ;) hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything, every characters etc are belong to J.K Rowling**

**There is use of _Mudblood_ I don't mean to offend anyone and _alert slash (Severus/Sirius_).**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thinking**

_Parseltongue_

* * *

Its August, the event between the family had past for two weeks. During this time Callix concentrated on his work around the world, muggle and wizard.

He had to be perpare for disownment for what he did and by having more businesses and poperties in his hand won't hurt, by working he could also stop thinking about his family and leave it until September when he have to go to Hogwart.

"Boss."Josh voice come from the intercom. "The old families are playing with the stock."

"Really."Callix calmly asked. "Which companies they are playing at?"

"The newspaper: Prophet. It seems they want to control the people's thought in England."Josh handed the report over.

After thinking and looking over the report, he ordered."Open a new newspaper agency, talk with the ministry tell them its our desire if they want our company to invest in their country they should not defy us."

"Of course."He then quickly go and do his task.

'Tap,tap."An owl try to come in to his office making him brows furrow.

Upon recieving the letter he quickly recognise the Greengrass crest without difficulty.

The letter read:

Heir Callixtus Adalric Riddle,

I, the Lord of the House of Greengrass, is very disappointed that the relationship between our houses is damaged. I, for one would like to know your reason in distroying this blooming relationship between yourself and my belove daughter.

Even-though you may have good reasons, I am not as forgiven as my wife Lady Greengrass therefore I will ask you Heir Riddle, to stay away from my Heiress if I ever find out you hurt her in any way again there will be consequences.

Family Above All,

Lord Greengrass

Callix stared at the letter, now he done it maybe then he won't be able to hurt her anymore. He crumbled the letter and summoned fire from his palm burning it into ashes.

"Boss."Anita called after seeing Callix's internal struggle. "I, have give your parents some of the answers they want to know that night."

His eyes widen then back to normal signal her to go and rest, his posture relax, closing his eyes maybe these answers would serve his purpose and make his family stay away from him, a monster.

* * *

Another few weeks had passed and September 1 will be tomorrow but the adults still couldn't solve the mystery of the book.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"Marvolo pace around his study, the Greengrass Lord, Severus and Sirius are present also struggle to restrain themselves from hexing someone out of frustration.

"If it is, I will kill that boy the next time I see him."Alec said while pulling his hair.

The women come in after they have settled the teens. "Well, boys hows is it?"Lizzy asked uncaringly, its not the book she worry about, its Callix's reasons and Daphne that worry her. For one she could diffinitely say Callix still love Daphne because the pain look he had after he said the oath, its not that difficult to see but maybe it is for the men.

"We tried everything we know. Revealing charms, old pureblood charms, elements and many others I am beginning to think its a blank book."Sirius answered in frustration, he hate puzzle but he also hate not know something about his godson.

"Black magic, light magic?"Bella asked hoping there is still a chance to get her son back by understanding him.

"We tried!"Marvolo shouted, his normal cooless fail and eyes burn in anger and frustration.

"Blood magic."Severus said sudden, to the silence room. "We haven't try blood magic."

"But we are not a blood mage, if something goes wrong everyone will died not just in this manor but around the estate as well."Lizzy retorted, but then realisation comes to everyone. "So, Callix is a blood mage."

"Somthing happened and before he realise it he had alreasdy used blood magic by this many lives loss due to him dus he said 'I don't think you are able to do it' because one of the sacrifice are awaken his blood mage magic."Severus said holding his head, how could his innocent heir become this?

"And Nercomancy is something that messes with souls."Sirius whispered. "Two of the strongest magic he have, he didn't know it and wants to learn it therefore experiments begin without knowing the consequences and him being like a scholar is hopeful with the result but that make him dispaired because he finally knows it required other people's lives and think himself as a monster."

Marvolo's magic went wild scattering the windows and other furnitures. "There is no point trying to think the best of him here. We have to read the book to see, if he is a blood mage then one of us is also a blood mage just that we didn't know."Cutting his palm and let the blood soak the parchment of the book.

Letters begin to appear which make the adults feel relief since it is not a joke but something that is serious.

After reading the first chapter the adults' face paled like a ghost.

It is not just Nercomancy and blood magic but also soul magic, with the notes on the pages Callix seems to have done a billiant research on the rituals and the materials it need.

"You are not serious."Lizzy whispered once she finished reading some paragraphs off the last page Callix had write notes on.

"What is not serious?"Alec asked his wife, looking down the page he too stunned and pale even more if that is possible.

The paragraphs read:

After reading many old texts in the Academy, I, now understand the concept between these three magic, why the differences between the blood status is so important. I want to try something, something that would be useful in the coming future, something that will help us in the coming battle.

I hate to be useless and powerless, its not how a leader should be! I have to do this experiment so that I could protect us. The coming battle, our last battle to freedom, we have to win and I won't let my teammates died on me!

If the headmastress is a spirit then I should use spirit to deal with her. If I could find a way to lock spirit into an undead body or bodies even vessels then we will win, then finally we will forever escape this hell of a school and maybe free the others as well...

Marvolo pale upon reading his son's note, what does he mean 'last battle to freedom'? Its only a school is it not? No, its not from the text he read he should know its hell on earth, no one will willingly do this other than in life or death situation.

Why did he send him to Merlin Academy? And not Hogwarts instead? He cried the first time since he was five, he had push his son to that way, its his fault and his son blame himself.

In the morning, the normally warm and nosy Prince Manor is in dead silence. Breakfast untouched, eyes unforcus and tears seems to spill if someone break the silence.

"Children, have you pack your trunk?"Lizzy asked trying to be indifferent but fail when her voice cruck.

They all nodded except Daphne, and she answer like a statue. "Bubble keep trying to pack for me but I pull all my stuff out then he put it in again, the process continue but he won't let me pack myself."

Since that day Daphne become distant and cold again, disregarding Astoria who tried her best to get her open up.

After considering his daughter's health and mental stablity Alec straighten up and hold Daphne's hand. "Princess, we finally find out the reasons why Callix did what he did. Do you know his school life?"

Eyes narrowed slightly and life seems to go back to her eyes, she answered. "Only a little."

"Then you must know. Everyone in the family must know, he and his four followers sacrifice many people's lives without knowing and end up in regret. We don't know the full detail but in Callix's notes we know he tried to make undead bodies or vessels and tried to messes with spirit."Severus told the teens present.

Sirius who had silence for so long said. "We could only confront him and make him to come back."

"What if he dont want to come back?"Daphne whispered, for the first time she is scared.

Suddenly Alec jump up scaring the others. "Oh Merlin."

"What?"Lizzy asked in annoyance she don't want more problems before solving the ones that are already in their plate.

"I send Callix an official letter."He whispered trying to get away from his wife.

"Pardon?"Her wife extremely calm causing him to starts toward the door.

"I was very angry and with Daphne being like that I couldn't stop myself and wrote him an official letter stating that he will stay away from Daphne."Head bow in regret and shame.

"I thought I told you not to do this until we are certain."She repeatly hit her husband with hexes. "Sleep on a sofa until Callix and Daph are back to normal."

"But it may take ages!"He protested.

"And thats your fault!"Lizzy and Astoria shouted at the same time.

"Write another letter."Daphne said and turn to her room.

"But princess-"

"No but!"Daphne shouted and she throw a hex towards Alec with her custom wand that contain Alec's blood.

* * *

"Boss, why don't we just apparate to Hogwarts later?"Brian asked in boredom, he want to sleep he haven't had much sleep since that faithful night.

Callix pulled the hood down a bit more when he felt familiar magical signature and the others follow his examples.

Without warning there is barking and suddenly Callix was attack by a dog like creature, the familiar he gave Daphne before he leave for Merlin Academy.

"Gaudium, go back to your mistress."Callix said after put his hood back on, patting his head and signal his companions that they should move.

"Why so fast?"A very familiar voice ring from his back. "Not even a greeting?"

Without turning he reply. "My appologies, Heiress Greengrass but Lord Greengrass had adviced me to stay away from you and I intend to follow his instruction."

Walking away, he feels people's eyes on him but he don't know why.

"You! The one who just talk to Greengrass."An arrogant voice called him and two teens come to block the five's way.

Smirking, he need to cool himself down, perfect. "And what can I help you with?"Knowing many people are watching but doesn't care and summon his wand lazily.

"What relationship you have with Greengrass? She is mine and no one will compete with me the Boy-Who-Lived."He exclaimed and summon his own wand from his holster holding it threatenly.

Marvolo and companions watch on in interest wanting to know how Callix will handle this situation.

"Secret."He said calmly enjoying every seconds he railed the boy up.

The so called saviour fired a spell towards Callix who lazily deflect it back to him.

"Is this all you could do, Evan?"He smirked when the boy struggling to find a spell that would hurt him. "Well, then. To end this little game."Silently he casted his own invention towards the boy, who are now screaming in agony.

"Boss. Aurors being called."Anita reported.

He nodded. And the minister of magic stands in front of the saviour. "Who did this? We need him to greet the other schools in Halloween, who did this?"

When Marvolo tried to go to the powerless minister, he stop in his track.

"I am the one who did this."He smirked, holding out a crest which make the minister paled slightly. "He publicly attacked me first and I self defended."

"Of course, Mr Riddle."He bowed. "I hope our, um, Mr Evan-Potter didn't do other things that displease you."

"Maybe, maybe not."His answer make the minister more scared than before, Callix glance him with the corner of his eyes. "My offer?"

The minister swallowed, he can't displease Dunbledore but now since his pawn anger another powerful person, he could only give anything he want like a meat on the table. "Of course, the licence will be provided as soon as possible."

Callix quirked his eyebrow. "As soon as possible."He repeat softly.

"I mean at the latest this afternoon."He really don't want to get on the bad side of him. Callixtus Riddle, graduate of Merlin Academy, who know what he is capable of, not even Dumbledore and Voldemort went there for Merlin sake. And from his connection in Germany people who graduated in Royal Merlin is not someone people should mess with, he know his fate if he displease one of them, just look at the ex-minister of Germany its diffinitely a good example.

He nodded and board the train.

Throughout the train ride people walking around and tried to look in the compartment but after the first five minutes Callix and other spelled the curtain and locks.

After working on the paper work for one and a half hour someone knock at the door which make Callix raise his eyebrow, who would have this much power?

Opening the door revealed the Greegrass Heiress and his cousin.

Like a staring contest, they stared each other unblinking until Daphne broke the silence.

"You are not suppose to use magic on the train."She said while waving her wand to cancel the wards around the compartment.

"And why can you?"Brian asked earning a glare from Callix. "Just curious."

"Because I am the perfect of our year this year."She answered and proceed to sit beside Callix. "You should read this."

Callix get the letter and look at the Greengrass crest with confusion. Then he opened the envelope and starts to read it.

Heir Callixtus Adalric Riddle,

I hope this letter finds you well. I, as the Lord of Greengrass, wants to appologise here and now about my ruthless and rude letter I had perviously sent you.

I hope you understand a father, who withness his daughter being hurt and became distant to her family again, that feeling is undescribable.

Family Above All,

Lord Greengrass.

What does it mean? It mean they figure out his experiments and still love him? That couldn't be it.

"Heiress Greengrass."He begin but was stopped when he feel a spell speeds towards him.

"Don't you dare, Callix. Don't you dare."Daphne hold onto him and whispered. "I don't care about you involoved in those magic. I don't care. We don't care."

"Cousin."Draco handed Callix another letter.

Dear Callix,

We, as in the whole family now know about your experiments. We want to talk about it during your Christmas break so come home.

With love,

your family.

"Boss."Josh called surprisingly calmly. "Dementors."

Looking out the window, the sunny weather change into storms, robs of the dementors cover the sky.

"Its like hundreds of them."Anita said while geting her wand out. "What are they doing here?"

"Trying to lure us out I suppose."Sophie said while getting her own wand. "For threatening the useless minister."

Brian snorted. "Please, its not even half the size we faced when we were what? Twelth?"

"Eleven, you idoit."Anita hit him with a hex.

"Stop bullying me."He protested.

"Silence."Callix said while wraped his left hand protectively around Daphne. "Wait until the other students realise dememtors are here. Then chase them off. I have no desire to play with the ministry."

"Yes, boss."

They wait until they heard screams down the corridor.

"Well, they play with the wrong sort of people."Brian's eyes harden unlike the cheerful side Daphne remembered him.

Fixing her glasses Anita nodded. "And they will pay for it."

"I am the middle."Sophie quickly chose her area.

Josh struggled. "The end."

"Well, I am the front then."Brian volunteered.

"That left me, outside."Callix said opening the window the moment Anita say mission started. "Experto Patronum."He said calmly, watching a large dragon come out from the other side og his wand.

"Boss, middle is clear."Anita reported. Looking over her sensor and messenge mirror. "As well as the end and start of the train, but the train driver is in shock."

"Go, destroy them."He ordered his patronum and recieved a nodded from the dragon. "If that's the case wait until he finish, I am really not in the mood for dealing the ministry or our headmaster."

A minute later the patronum come back and dememtors nowhere in sight.

Daphne eyebrows furrow, the power of being Nercomaner?

"Dunbledore."Draco point at the aged Headmaster who is on the train track with the other head of houses.

* * *

"Mr. Riddle, thank you for helping out we are really appreciated."Dunbledore said while offering his famous lemon drops.

"No, thank you. And you are welcome Headmaster."He smiled politely. "I have tried it once, but then its too sour for my liking and also after a report said it will eventually destroy the sense of taste in one muggle reseach I never touch them again."

"Really?"Dunbledore asked in fake shock. "I suppose I should stop buying them then."

Callix nodded and suggested, "Candy with mint flavour are the best have you try Fox, sir? Its really nice to have this fresh feeling whenever you feel tired."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Gentlemen, we are out of topic."

"Oh, yes. Thank you Minerva, its good to discuss the same like with the other person once in awhile."Dunbledore smiled at his deputy then turn to Callix. "Mr. Riddle, we are wondering about the event and we hope to find some details through you since many students are still in shock."

"Oh but Headmaster,"He begin sheepishly. "I don't know about the begin since I was kind of, um, occupied."

"Occupied?"McGonagall asked. "Please be specific."

"Well you know. My relationship between Daphne, um, Heiress Greegrass we are close to engage but we have a serious fight a while ago, then we-"

"Sorry Mr. Riddle, but how is this related to the event?"Dunbledore asked, if he is a man who always say things indirectly then this young boy who have Voldemort same surname diffinitely could rival him.

"Headmaster, I thought I have to be specific."He said innocently. "Well, to skip over a bit. We, um, we-"

Sensing the embarrassment the younger male feel Dunbledore try to help him like a grandfather everybody think he is. "So, the both of you are romanticly involved. Well, Hogwarts allow kissing and all that just don't go below your belt will be fine."

"Albus."McGonagall protested.

"Well, we all went through this period ourselves so don't be so strict."Dunbledore smile at Callix uneasiness.

"Um, sir. You know because of that, I kind of miss the beginning and only back to reality when people starts screaming down the corridor."Even-though its not the truth he doesn't mind the professors filling the blanks themselves.

The door burst open, and the potion master come in with a frown.

"What did I told you Callixtus? I remember I told you to stay out of trouble."Severus said cooly with a scolded matching McGonagall when she find someone breaking rules.

"Oh, Severus."The old Headmaster standed up himself. "Young Mr. Riddle here had done nothing wrong. Minerva and I merely wants to know more about the incident, but the gentleman seems to be occupied with Miss Greengrass."Dunbledore smiled and winked at Callix.

"Why, of course."Severus looked at the Headmaster with unreadable face. "Headmaster, let me introduce Callixtus Adalric Riddle Black Snape Prince. My solo heir along with the grim unfortunitely."

"Sirius, of course, of course. Everytime we talk about Sirius' godson in the order meeting he would be so proud I wondered why. Now I know, a perfect heir."Dunbledore's smile starts to lose his friendliness. "And have a bright future with the heiress."

"Yes, yes."Severus nodded. "Callixtus you should go down to the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall since you have to be sort as well as your friends."

"Oh, I am getting old."Dunbledore smile at Callix again. "Sorry to keep you for so long Mr. Riddle, I hope you will enjoy your last two years of Hogwarts, I know you have done every exams already so just enjoy and one more advise, woman love surprises."

Callix nodded his thanks and walk out with McGonagall.

"Severus, why did you never introduce him to the order?"Dunbledore asked once the teacher and student are gone. "He is a great kid, oh he would be a great help to the light maybe David would accept him as a friend when he come back."

"Headmaster I think you misunderstood something."

The ageing Headmaster wave him off. "Nonesense Severus, its just school boys trying to fight for a girl. I am sure young Mr. Riddle will realise Light will suit him better than his father's Dark, look he just tell me he read muggle reports so unlike his father."

"If you say so."Severus then turn to leave the office.

* * *

After listening to the sorting hat's rap, people clapped loudly.

"I wonder are they crazy."Josh said while clapping, uncare.

Looking around people whistle and scream making the group frown slightly. "Maybe they are." Anita answered.

"When I called your name please come forward. This year the tranfer students will be sort first, they just graduated from Royal Merlin Academy and I hope that everyone will welcome them like you welcome first years."

"Riddle, Callixtus."Everyone in the room quiet down, they know him well from the witch weekly and the poll 'The most unresistable pureblood heir.'

Callix walk up confidently, turn and smile charmingly earning the screams from the female population. McGonagall drop the head over his head and his say thanks earning him a smile from the strict teacher.

"Oh Mr. Riddle, I was expecting you. And don't struggle, when you put me on your ancestors' spells and ruins would cancel all the mental magic.

Let see, you are loyal but only to your friends and family, smart but only obtain the needed knowledge, brave but not the kind of brave Godric cherish and well, cunning and sly bullied the minister, did you?

Well, good luck young lord and oh good luck at solving the conflicts between you and young Greengrass, I will say your family woll stand by you no matter what and although young Greengrass will too as a male you should really treat her more than just gifts

SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone clapped even people hated Slytherin thinking along the line since he just smile so innocently therefore it must be his blood that make him a snake.

Walking over Daphne quickly elbow Callix's stomach making him lean forward and she quickly hold onto his neck forcing him to sit with her.

"O'Donnel, Sophie."The name was called.

"What are you doing?"Callix whispered while keeping his smile show to the other.

"Nothing except asking you to sit beside me."She whispered back and clapped when Sophie was announced Hufflepuff. "So, not in the same house?"

"No, don't want to risk the lion-snake to become suspecious." Both of them holding each other like the love birds the Headmaster believed. She then kissed his cheek signaling she understood.

"Philip, Brian."

"So, you must be Draco's cousin otherwise I don't think the princess would allow you to touch her."Nott tearsed and hold out his goblet. "You have luck."

"Thank you, I always considered myself lucky."Smiling at the Nott heir.

"Griffindore!"

"So, the five of you are friends?"Asked a seven year, Johnson, a middle class pureblood.

He smiled again, "Of course, what you expected?"Asking in a joking manner making the whole table chukkle in amusement.

"Murphy, Anita."

"All pureblood?"Someone asked down the table.

Callix nodded while filling his and Daphne's goblet with white wine since Daphne perfer it over champaigne and red wine. "Mudblood won't be able to keep up."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Feel worry about not in the same house?"One of the seven years asked again.

Callix laughed politely. "Then I should prove I am a big boy now."

"Richson, Josh."

"Richson, huh? His family had alot of power in Finland."Daivdson said bitterly, Callix know he come from Finland and his family had lost quite a bit of power and money to Josh's parents.

Callix brows furrow. "We never really went into details."

"I guese."

"Griffindor!"

"Hm, are you sure you are suppose to be a snake not a lion?"Some Slytherin questioned.

Callix and Daphne smirked coldly looking around the table. "I would prove to you how right I am to be in Slytherin."Callix said coldly. Shocking the people around that expect him to be all nice and rainbow.

The welcome feast end with the most boring speech Callix ever heard.

"Welcome students and staff. Welcome back to another year. And this year we are very honor that we have five billiant tranfers students joining us as well as poteinial first years.

The Forbidden Forest is of course fobidden and Mr. Flinch had post a new list that a forbidden on his office door.

This year is a special year and I am proud to announce that Hogwart would be the host of the Tri-wizard tournament every student who is sixteen or over could sign up for this competition, and on Halloween when the other two school Drumstring and Beauxboton arrive with their students and sign up then the Goblet of Fire will chose a champion from each school dus starting the tournament.

Because of the tournament there will be no house quiditch this year but from the four house Madam Hoches will choose our school team that will play against the other school during the tournament to increase frienship between our schools and countries.

Last we will sing our school song, choose your own style and off we go!"

Green, red, yellow and blue letters appeared across the Great Hall and people starts to sing unwillingly escept Callix who find this amusing and sing in opera style.

When everyone finished, he is still singing and Dunbledore upon realising his style starts to conjured up an orchestra using different silver wares on the table and as Sirius had affected both him and Astoria, she sings as his backing while he starts to play the piano to accompany himself.

Dunbledore conducted both him and Astoria until they finished and wipe his eyes dramaticly. "Oh, beautiful. Very Beautiful young Mr. Riddle, maybe you should sing a song in front of the whole school to woe your princess back?"

Callix stopped in his track, he is just trying to make the Headmaster being least suspious surrounding him and play a little. Now it come back and bit him.

He laugh nerviously. "I am-"

"Oh, Miss Greengrass, how about a song of confession and you forgive him for whatever he did to get you angry? Poor lad was very sad when he was in my office saying something about the both of youu have a fight."Dunbledore shake his head and put a hand on top of Callix's shoulder in pity.

Severus come forth and said surprising everyone. "Miss Greengrass, I only have this heir and if he breaks down because of your fight I will not know what to do. Please, a song of confession and forgive him?"

Daphne nodded and everyone cheer, she wonder how come Callix had become this popular so quickly, even Dunbledore adores him in public.

After embarrassly sing a little movement fro The Marriage of Figaro, Dunbledore smiled and said. "Good lad! Muggle and Magical combination, well done, well done. You should diffinitely join the choir in the school, don't you agree Fillius? Well goodnight troublemakers, off to your bedrooms."

* * *

In the Slytherin Common Room, the atmosphere is totally different from the Great Hall.

"Muggle composer? Are you out of your mind, Riddle?"A seven year asked with his wand pointing at Callix who just sit caually on the sofa.

"Answer him, you idiot boy. Greengrass you should not associate with muggle loving blood traitor and you Malfoy choose your side, your cousin or being a proper pureblood?" Another random seven year asked.

Daphne disregarding the boy and sit on Callix lap holding onto his neck.

"Family First this is our family motto."Draco said evenly and look at the boy calmly.

When the seven years starts to speak their spell, they were already disarmed or crushed at the wall.

Callix stands up putting a protective hand around Daphne, smirking. "Seven years, the oldest students in this school. Well, powerless and sadly brainless from what I have seen so far."Playing with his wand he look around like a predator watching prey. "I hate tired games and I hate to get under Dunble's radar, don't annoy me or you will know the consequences."

"Well, finished?"Severus asked from the door and the snakes all nodded. "Good, don't force me to make you regret when you get caught of stepping out of line. Mr. Riddle-Snape and Miss Greengrass please come with me, I have some news for the both of you."

Once out of the door, both Daphne and Callix block Severus' way with questioning looks.

Severus signed "Well, we should go to my office."

* * *

Thanks for reading hope its not too long. And just want to say while touching seems to be a harmless act nowaday, people who are older might consider an offense when a stranger touch him or her knowingly without approval. And I hope my writing would become better and better as the story goes on.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything, every characters etc are belong to J.K Rowling**

**There is use of _Mudblood_ I don't mean to offend anyone and _alert slash (Severus/Sirius_).**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thinking**

_Parseltongue_

* * *

Once they arrived in Severus' private quarter, the trio sit on the comfortable sofas without further delay.

"As the both of you know, Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tourament this year."Severus nodded when he get the duo's attentions immediately. "As the headmaster insist there will be a Yule Ball this year and no students are allow to go home during the winter break 'to promote unity' as the headmaster so fondly said. Therefore the family meeting would not be happen until at least Easter and to warn you my dear godson, please don't step out of line you are in enough troble as it is."

Callix regarded Severus in indifference. "As you wish."He said softly.

Knowing he wouldn't gain more reasurrance from his godson he turned to Daphne and tell her to be more careful this year since she and Callix had attracted attentions from the students and professors earlier.

After Severus escoted them back to the dorm, Daphne leaded Callix to a door that is on the sixth floor.

"This is the year common room for sixth year."Daphne explained and drag him into it.

Inside is warm with a hugh fireplace at the middle. The furnitures are comfortable looking and students that are still awake hang around and chat.

After seeing who come into the door Draco quickly approach the duo. "Come cousin, Daphne, your room is this way."

Draco lead both Callix and Daphne to a corridor that only had two doors.

"The one on the right is yours Callix and the one on the left is Daphne's."He point at the appropiate door for the both of them. "Goodnight, I am so tired! See you both tomorrow."

Callix nodded at Daphne before quickly escape into his new room. He signed in relieve after he put up many wards in his room as well as many locking charms on his door.

"Merlin, how can I survive in this situation?"He mumbled to himself, taking out his mirror from the trunk he called his companions but nobody answer. "Weird."

He then proceed to unpack his stuff with a simple spell that put everything in appropiate places. A moment later an owl knock his room's charmed window, he immediately recognise its a ministry owl.

Taking the letter from the owl after giving her an owl treat he begin to read it.

Dear Callixtus Adalric Riddle,

We are honour to announce that your company, Freedom LTD, had gain the needed license to open public news agency.

Yours Faithfully,

Shannon Rally.

Head of Department of Media.

Callix nodded to himself and try to use the messenge mirror again.

This time four tired faces greet him.

"What happened?"Callix quirked his eyebrow at the sight of his companions.

Anita signed, closing her eyes and shake her head.

Brian looked like he wants to suicide. "Boss, those ignorant students are worse than demantors."

"Agreed. Boss, for Merlin sake they are so annoying!"Sophie complained from her mirror.

Josh nodded and suddenly, like a bulb on top of his head had turn on, he suggested. "Maybe we could play some prank to relax?"

Everyone stare at Callix with puppy eyes, Callix signed. "Fine, but if that stop you guys from working than it will be stopped."

* * *

Callix didn't sleep that night he had been busy putting charms and what not on his electronics. He needed his laptop to work so he would stay in contact with his muggle alliances and companies.

At seven o'clock, Bubble bring in a goblet of blood for him and he drink it in a gulp, not wasting time and continue working on the enchantment but after another hour someone knock on his door and he couldn't help but stopped his work and open the door.

"Goodmorning Callixtus."There stood his godfather, Severus. Before he could say anything, Severus stopped him and continue. "I know and the Headmaster knows that you have finished your mastery in Potion, Charms, Dark and Light magaic, Transfigation, Arithmatic, Runes, Duelling, Politic and Music. Therefore we are wondering about your timetable but seeing you were not in the Great Hall for breakfast, I come down here to ask you."

"Sorry about that Uncle Sev, I was thinking about Healing but I am not sure Hogwart provide this subject or not."Callix bowed slightly at Severus and let him into his room.

Looking around, Severus could see different muggle appliances in the well furnished room. "I hope you know why mudblood don't bring electronics into Hogwart?"

"Of course, but what they are not capable, my friends and I have the abilities to make it work."Callix said confidently and turned the laptop on without anything happened. "There is a reason why nobody wants to mess with people who graduated from Royal Merlin."

"I see. Anyway, if you are interested into Healing then I suggest you to talk to Madam Pomfey, the school nurse of Hogwart." Severus said while sitting himself on top of a comfortable looking couch. "But even if you studying Healing, there are still many time gap on your schedule."

Callix nodded and continue to draw ruins upon ruins at the backside of a T.V. "Then what do you suggested?"

"How about help me to teach those incompetent students?"Severus suggested, hoping in his mind that Callix would agree, he really want to spent time with his godson.

Callix struggled. "Why not."

"Well then, go talk to Madam Pomfey now and come back to me with her answer okay?"Seeing Callix nodded from where he is working, he then bidded his godson goodbye and close the door behind.

* * *

After Callix cleaned and dressed himself, he quickly used a point me spell and located where Madam Pomfey is and went there straight away.

Knocking at the door and waited outside the hospital wing in silence, Callix observe his surrounding until a woman in her fifties come and greet him with a strict face.

"Well, goodmorning Mr. Riddle. I have heard from your godfather just now that you are interested in Healing, am I right?"She said and let him into her office that is beside the hospital wing.

"That is correct Madam. I am hoping that you would be my mastress, Madam, if it is not too much trouble."Callix said smoothly and sit himself into his seat with grace.

Madam Pomfey stared at him for one or two minutes longer before she address Callix again. "I think it could be done and I think with your other masteries you could take your Healing mastery exams in one or two months time if we have intense courses, do you want to do that?"

"Yes, please Madam."Callix smiled softly. "And the mastress and apprentice contract?"

"Oh, yes. Well, becasue we are in a school and I am just a nurse here therefore we won't be in that kind of relationship but you will still have to listen to me the whole time like I am your mistress, alright?"She said importantly and Callix nodded.

* * *

Knocking at the door, Callix quickly draw attentions to himself.

In the potion lab, the sixth years Slytherine and Gryffindor turn to look who is at the door. Daphne quickly turn off her cauldron and come to Callix when she saw it was him.

Kissing Callix's cheek, she greet. "Goodmorning, Callix, care to explain why you are not in the Great Hall for breakfast?"

Kissing Daphne's cheek back and take hold of her hand, leading her towards Severus table and whispered his answer. "I didn't realise the time, sorry."

Severus nodded when Callix give him Madam Pomfey's permission slip.

"Okay, so after two months in maximum you will take your Healing Mastery exams, Mr Snape?"Severus asked, knowing how he addressed his godson would earn unwanted attentions but he is proud of him, he want everyone to know Callix is his heir.

"Yes, sir."Callix answered confidently, his eyebrow rise slightly but didn't say anything.

"Good. Good. And remember what you promised me this morning?"Severus stands up from his chair and walk towards Callix.

"Of course."Callix secretly rolled his eyes at Severus who smirked.

"Well, you incompetent sixth years, except a few of you. Let me introduce Scion Callixtus Adulric Riddle Snape, my godson, will help me teach you Potion two months later. Even though he is the same age as you lot, he is a Potion Master already."Pride shine in Severus' eyes and students look at Callix with disbelief.

Callix bow slightly, and smiled. "Goodmorning everyone. I don't think I am not as good as my godfather, but I will try to help you and him as best as I could."He winked playfully at the end, making people chuckles.

With the introduction done, Severus quickly wave Callix goodbye since the younger man needed to be back at the hospital wing.

* * *

A month went by without much incidents, Daphne had been busy doing her school work therefore didn't have time to try and fix things between her and Callix. And Callix had been concentrating on his Healing lessons so much that he wouldn't been seen other than in the hospital wing.

Anita had taken History mastery lessons with Professor Lupin, a werewolf, but she find out that Lupin had suppress his wolf far too long that he is losing his werewolf instincts.

Josh had taken herbiology for his mastery in Hogwarts, he like how Ms Sprout tender the plants because of that he choose Herbiology which isn't too useful but no one in the team stop him, since knowledge in power.

Brian, the one who always love to portray himself as unharmful choose Divination as his mastery, the other four companions rolled their eyes at him but didn't say anything.

And Sophie choose Care for Magical Creatures, which she explained because she wants to go into the Forbidden Forest to have adventures, and what better way to use this excuse?

Callix once again knock on his godfather's student potion lab's door. This time his smile is so bright that the females in the room all smile at the sight of him except Daphne who is still concentrating on her potion.

Upon seeing Daphne is busy, Callix quickly walk up to his godfather and flesh him a victory smirk. Holding up his first honor Healing Mastery certificate for his godfather.

Severus looked at the certificate with pride and happiness that no one in the room had ever withness except Draco and Daphne.

Daphne walked up to the table and hugged Callix from behind. "I see you passed your exams."

Callix nodded and kissed both of her cheeks in happiness.

"Well, have you lot finished your potions?"Severus asked, still holding the certificate. "I don't have more time to spent on you lot."

Without waiting any longer, Severus banish all the cauldron except Daphne's and Draco's, who had finished their potions.

"Well, of course my to-be-goddaughter-in-law perfect potion as always and Mr. Malfoy we both know you could do better but its an excellent potion, so thirty points to Slytherin. Class dismiss, Mr. Snape, Ms Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy please follow me."

They walked deeper into the dungeon and into Severus' quarters. Severus quickly activate his floo network and urge the three teens to floo back to Prince Manor where all their family are living.

Darco went first then Callix, his quick reflex allow him to catch Daphne who came through too fast and would collid with him if he didn't catch her.

Severus comes last and close the floo network and went to look for the others.

Callix sit nervously at the couch in the family living room, Daphne seeing his discomfort put her hand on top of his to calm him and Draco whistle merrily seeing his cousin had gain himself another mastery and he is at home.

After everyone is in the room, the atmosphere become tense as Callix suddenly find his shoes very interesting and start inspecting them while Marvolo and James stare at him with an intensity that seems to burn the teenager.

"Oh, come on! Stop this little staring contest!"Sirius complained with his hands messing his hair up. "Its not like we could fix anything in the past, lets move on and, hey today is suppose to be a happy day! Look! Healing Mastery certificate!"Waving the certificate in his hand in front of both Marvolo and James.

"Fine, fine. But in the future, if there is anything that concern life and death we want to know."James finally give up, who could actually truelly angry at their children?

Marvolo signed, shaking his head. "And anything happen that threaten you, you will come home straight away and we will solve it for you, okay?"He said softly, looking at his son, and he thank the Merlin and his ancestors when Callix nodded.

"I will keep this promise but I won't run to you guys with everything, I will just come to you guys when I can't solve it on my own."Callix said, he watch as his father and dad starts to doubt about him asking for help but his mother glare at them and make them nodded in agreement.

After that Bella hugged her son tightly, only let go when lunch is been serve.

"So, are you still going to court my daughter?"Lizzy asked while cutting her steak. "You know, I would love to know that."

Callix stopped eating and look at Daphne with doubt and worry. "I would start to court Daphne again but if after some times she feel I am not someone she want to spent her life with, I would understand."

"Perfect!"Alec exclaimed, finally he could sleep in his bed again. Lizzy looked at him in amusement while the other shake their heads except Daphne and Callix who stare at each other.

* * *

Thank you for reading and your reviews! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone I have been rewriting the story due to many different reasons, I am sorry for the long delay and I need to apologise for keeping you waiting.

I have open another story called 'Different Life Different Fate (Rewrite)' on the site, from now on the chapters will be post there and I hope you will continue to read my story.

Sorry for making you think it is an update but hope to see your review on the rewrite chapters. ^o^

Thank you again for enduring my actions, I am sorry.

SSNW


End file.
